Love and Madness
by Major144
Summary: Takes place after the episode 'You Forgot Your Floaties'. Betty is now insane with magic and Marceline finds out. Now with the help of Finn and Jake they try to restore the sanity of both Betty and Simon, but little do they know an old enemy has hatched a new plan that will threaten their world. Relationships will be strained as madness consumes the world piece by piece.
1. Chapter 1 Dream and Theft

Love and Madness

Chapter 1 Dream and Theft

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Magic Man wondered around, his house thinking over his life. A few days ago Magic Man and his apprentice Betty had recovered the helmet of Magic Man's older brother Glob. Betty and Magic Man created a tool that would transmute Magic Man into the new Glob making him all powerful. Betty only wanted to learn about magic, so she could cure her fiancé Simon from the madness of a magic crown, he wore, but Magic Man had no intention of helping Betty and planned to turn her into a puppet after he became all powerful. But due to the intervention of Finn and Jake the transmutation was stopped. Magic Man lost his powers and they ended being transferred into Betty driving her insane. Betty teleported away and Finn and Jake left the house, leaving Magic Man powerless with Glob's helmet.

The martian found a old lumpy mattress to sleep on with Glob's helmet sitting next to him. Magic Man fell asleep.

Magic Man found himself on the surface of Mars. He looked around a saw a figure standing a few yards away with their back facing him. It was Magic Man's girlfriend Margels!

"Margels!" Cried Magic Man as he began to run forward.

Margels turned around and gave Magic Man a look of contempt. Magic Man was startled by this look, he reached a hand out to his girlfriend but she just shook her head and vanished.

"Margels!" Cried Magic Man as he looked around trying locate Margels.

"She doesn't want to see you brother, not after what you did." Said a voice from behind.

Magic Man spun around and saw a helmet less Glob and Abe Lincoln standing behind him. The martian let out a startled shout and fell onto his back. After a few seconds he regained his composure.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me? What did I do?" Asked Magic Man as he stood.

"Brother you've been a jerk for years, but your most resent act of jerkiness was really vile. I honestly thought you couldn't sink any lower, but boy was I wrong." Said Glob.

"Magic Man you took advantage of the one know as Betty! You said you would help her, but you had no intention of helping after you gained the power of Glob. Because of your selfish actions Betty has lost her sanity and now she's further away from saving Simon from his own prison of madness!" Declare Abe Lincoln.

"What's...that got to do with Margels not wanting to see me?" Asked Magic Man.

"You still don't get it? Fine here it is! The relationship between Simon and Betty has lasted for over a thousand years. Simon, while he was still in control of his mind searched for Betty during the aftermath of the apocalypse, he didn't gave up no matter how bad things were. Years later Simon temporally regained his sanity and opened up a portal to the past so he could explain what happened to his past self to Betty and say goodbye to her. Betty however refused to say goodbye to Simon and leaped through the portal to him. You see Magic Man, Betty loved Simon so much she was willing to travel through time and space to be with him. It didn't matter when and where they were as long as they were together nothing else mattered. Unfortunately Simon was dying of old age. The magic in his crown aloud him to live for hundreds of years, but now it was gone. Betty was forced to restore, Simon's powers, which would turn him back into the insane Ice King. Betty promised she would figure out a way to bring Simon back and save him." Explained Glob.

"Now you've made things worst for both Simon and Betty! Margels is disgusted with you for wrecking another couples love with your selfish actions." Said Abe Lincoln.

"So...are you just here to tell me that?" Asked Magic Man.

"That...and to give you a warning. You see brother a great darkness is going to soon cover the Earth and Mars. A crisis of cosmic peroration is coming and your going to be smack dab in the middle of it." Said Glob.

"Wait what?!" Cried Magic Man not liking the sound of this.

"The threat is connected to Simon and Betty. They need their sanity to be restored. Simon is the only one that could put this threat down for good." Said Hlob.

"Whoa! Why should I get involved? What do I get out of this?" Said Magic Man.

"You'll learn a very valuable lesson and perhaps Margels will forgive you for what you have done and maybe she'll come back to you. Regardless of wether or not you want to get involved the threat is coming to your house to steal my helmet." Said Glob.

"Wait what?!" Screamed Magic Man.

But before either Glob or Abe Lincoln could respond, Magic Man was awoken from his dream by a terrible crashing noise. The Martian woke up just in time to see his front door be ripped off it's hinges. The door was tossed aside as a enormous muscular figure stomped into the room. Magic Man gulped in fright as he saw the invader. The intruder was eight foot tall red man dressed in a bright red business suit that covered bulging muscles. The man's face was handsomely chiseled with neat dark black hair and eyebrows. The giant turned to Magic Man who was holding Glob's helmet. The man smiled.

"Aw the helmet of Glob. A item of unimaginable power, just the kind of thing I need to go with my body and intellect." Said the man as he strolled over to Magic a Man and grabbed the helmet with one enormous hand.

Magic Man held onto the helmet with both hands refusing to let go. The man frowned with annoyance, before sending Magic Man flying with a slap to his free hand. The marathon flew through the air and crashed into a nearby wall with a thud getting knocked out. The giant laughed as he held his prize up in triumph. With a quick spin he turned and walked out of Magic Man's house.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Who Are You?

Love and Madness

Chapter 2 Who Are You?

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

On the streets of Wizard City, Betty stumbled around in a daze. The human stumbled around a bit and would burst into a fit of mad laughter. The experiment Betty had helped Magic Man with had given her the Martian's magical powers, but had driven her to a degree of insanity. Betty had teleported faraway from Magic Man's house and into some woods. After a few days of wondering about, she had decided to go to Wizard City and seek help. Betty still had a grip on her sanity, but she felt like it was slipping away, so she needed someone to teach her about controlling magic, so she could get a better grip on her own powers and use them to save Simon.

Betty took a step and stumbled to her knees in front of a puddle.

"Ops! I fell!" Giggled Betty as she starred at her reflection in the puddle.

The human starred at her reflection and a serious look appeared in her face as she stood up.

"You have to pull yourself together Betty! You made Simon take back his powers and you promised to cure him and prevent his death. He had to bare that curse for over a thousand years, I won't let him bare it for another year. I'll save you Simon I promise." Said Betty as she continued walking forward.

Betty walked down the street looking at all the Wizards trying to figure which one would be a good teacher. Betty was so lost in thought that she bumped into another wizard.

"Watch where your going!"

Betty turned to apologize, but gasped as she saw who he bumped into. It was Ice King, Simon's alter ego! The human had not planned on bumping into the person she was trying to save. Ice King starred at Betty in confusion.

"Hey...I've never seen you before. What's your name?" Said Ice King.

Betty tried to think of a fake name, she had no idea how the wizard would react if she told him her real name.

"I'm...ummm...Wizard Princess!"

"A princess of wizards?" Asked Ice King as he studied Betty in confusion.

Betty mentally cursed herself. With her messed up hair and old traveling clothes she didn't look much like a princess. Ice King continued to study her.

"Well nice to meet you Wizard Princess. I'm Ice King."

"I already know who you are." Said Betty.

"You do?" Asked Ice King.

"Yeah...your...um kind of famous." Said Betty.

"Well word dose get around." Said Ice King with a smile.

Betty smiled awkwardly back. Ice King continued to stare at Betty. For some reason there was something familiar about this new wizard. She seemed friendly and she seemed to like him. Ice King wanted to know more about Wizard Princess.

Betty starred at Ice King trying to mask the sadness in her eyes and trying to resist the urge to just hug the man she loved. It tore her apart to see Simon like this trapped in a magical curse. Betty had to get away! The human turned and ran down an alley.

"Wait come back! Was it something I said!" Called Ice King as he chased after Betty.

Betty reached a dead end and decided to teleport out of the city, she gave one last look at the Ice King before she vanished. Ice King starred at the vanishing human in confusion. Just who was this women and why did he have a feeling he knew her? Whatever the reason was Ice King vowed that he would the wizard and get some answers.

Miles away Betty sat on a rock crying. Oh how she desperately wanted the man she loved back.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking the News

Love and Madness

Chapter 3 Breaking the News

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Marceline was strumming her guitar in her living room. The vampire stopped to go get herself an apple from the kitchen. Marceline was in a really good mood. The reason for her mood was partially due to Betty. Several weeks after the Bella Noche incident in Wizard City, the human had turned up at Marceline's house one day. Betty was trying to learn all she could about the Ice King and Ooo and she decided to go talk with one of the people she first encountered when she arrived in Ooo. Marceline decided to open herself up to Betty and she told her about her past with Simon and how he looked after her during the aftermath of the Mushroom War. It felt good to speak with another person about her past especially someone who had a personally connection to Simon and could relate with her loss.

Betty was sympathetic towards Marceline. It sounded like the vampire had a rough life, but thanks to Simon it wasn't all bad. Simon had raised and protected Marceline and the girl saw the man as a father figure, who was full of good cheer. It was then that Betty made a promise to Marceline.

"Marceline I promise, you I will figure out a way to bring the Simon you know back and that I will also find a way to prevent him from dying when he returns. I managed to talk Simon out of dying and made him take the magic of the crown back, by promising him I would save him. Now I'm promising you that I will save him."

"I'm holding you up to it." Said Marceline with a smile.

The two had shared a brief hug, before Betty left the house.

That had been a few months ago, but Marceline wasn't to concerned, she saw that Betty was smart, brave, and determined to get Simon back. The vampire had faith in Betty. There was a knock on the door and Marceline went to answer it. She saw Finn and Jake standing outside looking a little nervous.

"What's up?" Asked Marceline.

"Um...we have something to tell...you about Betty." Said Finn.

Marceline starred at the guys as they told her what happened with Betty and Magic Man. The news wasn't good. Marceline felt her blood boil as she gritted her teeth a little. Magic Man had gone to far and Marceline was going to make the martian fix the problem he caused. The vampire went into her house grabbed her ax and sun hat before heading out.

"Um...what are you doing?" Asked Jake.

"I'm going to make that jerk fix what he messed up." Said Marceline.

"Um he...doesn't help people." Said Finn.

"Oh his going to help me." Said Marceline as she flew out of her cave.

Finn turned to Jake.

"Come on man we better follower her and make sure she doesn't do anything to crazy. Magic Man might be a huge jerk...but not even he deserves to get killed." Said Finn.

"Fine...but if we die or get beaten up its on your head." Said Jake.

"Ok. We should also go get Glob's helmet back. I don't like something that powerful just lying around where anyone could steal it." Said Finn.

The two adventures chased off after Marceline as she flew in the direction of Magic Man's house.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Vampire's Sorrow

Love and Madness

Chapter 4 Vampire's Sorrow

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Finn and Jake followed Marceline to Magic Man's house, when they got there they saw that the front door had been ripped clean off. Finn and Jake exchanged a look, while Marceline flew inside looking for Magic Man, followed by the guys. They found Magic Man resign against a wall with a bruised face.

"What happened to you?" Asked Jake.

"Oh...great its you guys and you brought one of your friends. Why don't...you just leave me alone, I already had a rough night." Grumbled Magic Man as he stumbled to his feet.

Without a word Marceline flew over to Magic Man, grabbed him by his shirt, and slammed him against the wall. Magic Man grunted in pain as he starred at Marceline.

"What's...with the hostility?"

"I'm here to remind you about what you messed up, you jerk." Hissed Marceline as she glared daggers at Magic Man and tightened her grip on his shirt.

Magic Man paled slightly as he starred at Marceline's hate filled eyes. This wasn't just regular hatred, this was outright disgust. Magic Man desperately searched his memory trying to figure out what he did to this girl to make her so angry.

"Um...could you refresh my...memory?"

"A few days ago you had a women named Betty as an apprentice, you were teaching her magic and you promised to help her save the one she loved, after she helped you gain the powers of Glob, but you had no intention of helping her. Thanks to your little experiment Betty ended up with your magic and it drove her insane! Betty was supposed to save Simon and you just made things worse!" Snarled Marceline as a few angry tears leaked from her eyes.

"Well on...the bright side my sadness for my love Margels is gone along with my magic. Two hundred years of sadness are gone from my life, thanks to Betty." Said Magic Man trying to lighten the mood.

Marceline's eyes burned bright red as she teeth turned into fangs. Magic Man's eyes widened in terror as he realized he said the wrong thing. Finn and Jake watched Marceline nervously not sure what she would do. After a few seconds Marceline's face returned to normal and she let out a humorless laugh. Everybody was taken aback by this.

"You think two hundred years of sadness justifies what you did? Well let me tell you something pal I have nearly a thousand years of sadness and I never took it out on anyone else or tried to make others miserable or insane like you did."

"Um...ok, but what dose Betty have to do with you?" Asked Magic Man.

"Oh it's a long story. You see a long time ago there was a little girl named Marcy who lived a peaceful life in a city, but then one day a horrible war broke out and the city was destroyed. Marcy walked through the wreckage scared and alone. She cried for her mother, but she couldn't find her. Marcy was all alone. The girl cried and cried, until finally a good man found her. The man's name was Simon and he gave Marcy a teddybear to calm her down and cheer her up. Simon took Marcy in and watched over her. The two of them traveled around together and they grew close to one another. Simon was like a father to Marcy and he loved her very much. He would make Marcy laugh and comfort her when she was feeling sad. The girl didn't know at the time that Simon had some deep troubles of his own. You see Simon had this magic crown that gave him ice powers he used to protect himself and Marcy, but the power was slowly driving Simon mad and each time he put the crown on, he seemed to lose more and more of himself each time. Simon and Marcy had to face several dangerous creatures and each time Simon would hide Marcy somewhere safe and he was forced to put the crown on to deal with the threat. Though Simon knew the crown was making him lose, his mind, he was more concerned about Marcy's safety then his own. He was scared about what was happening, but he was more afraid about what would happen to the little girl he saw as a daughter. Simon was sacrificing himself for Marcy, because he loved her." Said Marceline.

Finn and Jake listen to Marceline as they searched the house for Glob's helmet, but they couldn't seem to find it anywhere.

"After a few years Simon lost himself completely to the crown. Simon couldn't even remember his own name and began calling himself Ice King. For some strange reason Ice King stuck around with Marcy, even though he couldn't remember his past with her. Marcy was heartbroken, she just lost one of the few people she actually loved and care about, but this time it was much worse. Simon was still there but it...just wasn't him. One day Marcy ran away from Simon and tried to get as far away as possible. Marcy encountered a vampire and got turned into one, so now she could live longer. For hundreds of years Marcy traveled around trying to find a place to live, but somehow the Ice King would always find her. This upset her and she would tell the Ice King to leave, which he did. Then one day the Ice King came to Marcy because he wanted to write a song. Mary decided to help him and she stumbled upon a letter addressed to her from Simon explaining what was happening to him and that he was sorry for not noting be there for her. Marcy was touched and she forgave the Ice King and started spending more time with him. Things were going good and then Simon returned. It was a miracle! Simon was back, the magic of the crown that drove him mad was gone, and Marcy was so happy to see him, but then the universe decided to play a cruel joke on them. You see without the magic of the crown, Simon would die because of his old age. Simone was growing weak and there was one last thing he wanted to do before he died. He wanted to apologize to the women he once loved very much and to tell her to find someone else to love. That women's name was Betty. Simon opened up a time portal to the moment his past self came in contact with the crown and spoke to Betty, explaining everything. Betty refused to spend her life with anyone other then Simon and she leaped through the portal to kiss him, before it closed. It was then Betty learned about Simon's condition and she said she would get the crown's magic back. Simon was reluctant, but Betty promised to figure out a way to bring him back and keep him from dying. Simon agreed and Betty managed to return the magic to the crown in time. Betty then promised Marcy that she would save Simon and weeks later Marcy learned that a jerk gave Betty powers and drove her insane." Said Marceline her voice barely above her whisper as a couple of angry tears fell from her eyes.

"Your...Marcy?" Asked Magic Man.

"Marcy is just short for Marceline."

"What...are you going to do to me?" Asked Magic Man nervously as he realized that the vampire had a really good reason to hate him and he couldn't protect himself.

"Part of me wants to really really hurt you and throw you into the Nightosphere where trash like you belongs." Said Marceline.

Magic Man began to sweat with fear. Finn and Jake looked at Marceline with concern realizing she was dead serious.

"But I have something else in mind. Your going to fix what you did and cure Betty's madness and then your going to actually help her fix Simon. If you refuse or if you try to pull some kind of trick I will make you suffer." Said Marceline.

Magic Man quickly nodded his head.

"I'll help you!"

Marceline released Magic Man and he stood there facing the group. Finn approached the martian.

"Alright Magic Man, before we go looking for Betty tell use where Glob's helmet is."

"I honestly have no idea. Some weird giant red guy busted into my house smacked me around and then stole it." Said Magic Man rubbing the bruises on his face.

Finn and Jake exchanged a look not liking the sound of this. Marceline picked Magic Man up and they flew outside followed by Finn and Jake. The search was on for Betty, while Finn and Jake wondered who stole the helmet.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 A Evil Job

Love and Madness

Chapter 5 A Evil Job

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within Ooo, there was a place called the Mountain of Matthew. In was a mysterious place that was once ruled by a powerful being named Matthew. The mountain attracted people and it made them go through a gauntlet of trials, to reach Matthew. Once a person passed the trials they were enlightened and decided to give up their individuality to be turned into matter and fused with Matthew. Several weeks ago Matthew had been destroyed by Lemongrab and had been reduced back to all the beings that had formed the great being. The freed beings immediately became outraged and tried to kill Lemongrab, but luckily Finn was there and he rescued the lemon man.

The mountain had been in disarray for several days with no one sure what to do, then a strange red man in a suit showed up and took charge of the mountain. The people of the mountain worshiped the red man and declared him as their new lord, they also changed their white robs to red to declare their new allegiance. The red man was currently in a strange room that had a machine that resembled the one Magic Man and Betty had used to try and turn Magic Man into the new Glob, except it was bigger and grander in scale. The master of the mountain was looking at an equation on a chalkboard, when one of his minions approached him.

"The wizards and assassins have arrived, my lord."

"Excellent." Said the man as he turned to follow the servant to a large throne room.

In the throne room there were six individuals. In one corner of the room stood the three members of the Secret Society, Laser Wizard, Bufo, and Forest Wizard. The Secret Society had currently been on the run from the authorities of Wizard City, ever since they unleashed the anti magi being Bella Noche and nearly destroyed all the wizard in Wizard City. Next to them was the rebellious wizard Ash. The four wizards were eyeing the rooms other occupants. The first was an assassin named Scorcher. The wizards had never met Scorcher before, but they had seen wanted posters of him all over Wizard City, so they knew he was dangerous. Besides Scorcher's leg was a tiny cat assassin named Me-Mow.

"Welcome everyone and thank you all for coming." Said the red man as he entered the throne room and took a seat in the throne.

"So what's the deal man, why did you summon us here?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah and who are you exactly?" Asked Laser Wizard.

"My name wouldn't mean anything to any of you, but for the shake of any confusion you may refer to me as R." Said the red man.

"Alright...R, what kind of job do you have for us and what is the payoff?" Asked Laser Wizard.

"Straight to the point I like that. The job is simple. I need a few certain people captured and brought, some of them are important to my plan and some of them I have personal business with." Said R as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out some photos to show to the wizards and assassins.

The pictures were of Lemongrab, Bubblegum, Betty, Ice King, and Flame Princess.

"So you want use to kidnap a annoying lemon, the former ruler of the Candy Kingdom, a human, a looney king, and a young princess." Said Forest Wizard.

"Yes. I promised my minions revenge on the one know as Lemongrab, as for Betty and Flame Princess I need them for my plan, and Bubblegum I want her to witness my plan and afterwords I'll marry her." Said R.

"What about Ice King?" Asked Bufo.

"He and I have a very personal history and I personal want to deal with him myself. That is all you need to know. If anyone gets in your way feel free to kill them." Said R.

"You never told use what the payoff was." Said Laser Wizard as he narrowed his eyes at R.

"Oh yes the payoff. If you get everyone and help my plan I will reward you with whatever your heart's desire. For you see I will rule the world and Mars very soon." Said R with a grin as he left the throne room.

The wizards and assassins looked at one another.

"This guy for real?" Asked Ash.

"He sounds crazy." Said Forest Wizard.

"I don't know, he dose seem to control this mountain and a small army, so he must be rich. Either way we're taking the job." Said Me-Mow as she leaped onto Scorcher's shoulder and they began to head out.

"Well we can use a bit of cash since we're on the run." Said Laser Wizard making his two Secret Society companions nod in agreement.

"Well I got nothing better to do, so I guess I'm in." Said Ash.

The wizards followed the assassins out of the mountain. From within the mountain R was chuckling evilly as he held the helmet of Glob in his hands. Soon he would become a god and then the world would belong to him.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Help

Love and Madness

Chapter 6 Help

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Magic Man were heading towards the Marauder Village. Magic Man had an old rag Betty had once used to wipe some sweat off her face and he gave it Jake to use his sense of smell to track Betty. According to Jake's nose Betty's scent was near the Marauder Village. Finn decided to ask Magic Man more about the guy who broke into his house and stole Glob's helmet. Magic Man decided to tell Finn about the dream he had before the strange red man broke into his house and stole the helmet.

"The night before I had a dream where I was visited by the King Mars and my brothers. They were extremely mad at...me for what happened to Betty and then they told me I needed to bring back both Betty and Simon's sanity otherwise both Earth and Mars would be covered in darkness. My brothers told me that Simon was the only one who could stop the threat for good." Said Magic Man.

"Anything else?" Asked Finn.

"Yeah they warned me about the guy coming to steal the helmet a few seconds before he showed up! I mean if they wanted to keep the helmet out of the guy's hands they should have warned me sooner!" Grumbled Magic Man.

"Well...sending a dream message from the afterlife isn't exactly easy." Pointed out Finn.

Magic Man continued to grumble as they reached the village. The chief of the village went to greet them and they gave him a description of Betty and asked if she'd been seen around the village.

"Yeah...I think we saw her hanging around the top of the Mountain Man." Said the chief.

Jake sniffed the air saying he could smell Betty's scent coming from the Mountain Man. The group began to scale the Mountain Man, until they saw his face and Betty sitting on his nose humming to herself with a blissful look on her face. Marceline looked sadly at Betty and cast a glare at Magic Man, who gulped nervously. Finn decided to get Betty's attention.

"Hey Betty we want to talk to you and help you out." Called Finn.

Betty looked down at the group in confusion and then an angry look appeared on her face.

"You lot are GUILTY! Except for Marceline."

"Um...guilty of what?" Asked Jake looking a little freaked out.

"Magic Man you are guilty of treachery! I had a little talk with that Tiny Manticore of yours and he told me what had planned, you never intended to help me rescue Simon!" Snarled Betty.

"Um...yeah...I'm really sorry about that and I want to make it up to yo-" Began Magic Man, but Betty zapped him with a blast of magic and a large dirty sock appeared in his mouth.

Magic Man doubled over as he spat the sock out and furiously wiped his tongue with his hands trying to make the bad taste go away. Betty turned her anger towards Finn and Jake.

"You two are the worst! You call yourselves heroes and you know about Simon's condition yet you haven't lifted a finger to help him! Simon is sick and he doesn't know what his doing and whenever he steals one of your precious princess you just run on in and beat him senseless! Your making things worse for Simon and don't get me started on that whole incident you caused with that ex girlfriend of yours Finn!"

Finn and Jake looked at the ground guiltily. Betty...was kinda of right about the way they treated the Ice King. Marceline looked up at Betty and saw the crazed madness in her eyes. There was no telling what the women would do.

"I sentence the accuse to death by sneeze!" Declared Betty as she raised a glowing hand up high.

A giant feather appeared in Betty's hand. Everybody starred at Betty in confusion as she floated off the Mountain Man's nose and began to tickle it with the feather. The giant nose began to twitch and the group's eyes widen in horror as they realized what was going to happen. Marceline quickly took flight.

"Oh Glob! Run!" Screamed Jake as he, Finn, and Magic Man began running for their lives down the mountain.

"ACHOO!" Sneezed the Mountain Man as a wave of boulders flew out of his nose and towards the fleeing heroes.

The boulders bounced to the heroes easily catching up to them. Jake saw a large rock outcropping ahead and grabbed Finn and Magic Man as he dove behind the rock for cover. The rocks bounced by and over the rock just barely missing the three heroes by mere inches. Betty floated in the air laughing like crazy, unaware that Marceline was floating behind. Marceline grabbed Betty from behind and Betty yelped in surprise.

"Let me go!" Shouted Betty as she struggled in Marceline's grip.

"No, until you calm down and stop being crazy!" Said Marceline.

"They need to be punished! They're all guilty jerks!" Snarled Betty.

"Finn and Jake aren't jerks! Yeah I'll admit they could have handle Simon differently when they went to rescue princesses from him, but they always tried not to hurt him to badly. As for Magic Man Man yeah his a flat out jerk who deserves to be punished, but he knows about magic and I'm forcing him to help cure you and Simon of your madness." Said Marceline.

"I don't care! I don't need Magic Man's help! I can fix everything! Simon and I can finally be together again like we were supposed to be!" Shouted Betty as she began teleporting.

Marceline got teleported along with Betty and the two of them appeared at the bottoms of the Mountain Man with Marceline still holding onto Betty.

"Betty please stop! Your mad and you have every right to mad for all the stuff the world put you and Simon through. But you can't help Simon if your insane! I want to save both of you so you can both have a life together. Just please let me and the others help you!" Begged Marceline.

Betty still continued to struggle and she managed to knock Marceline's sun hat off exposing her to the sun. Marceline cried out in pain as her skin began to smoke and she let go of Betty as she fell to the ground. Betty looked down at Marceline in shock and the sight of the vampire in pain brought Betty to her senses. The magic women quickly used her powers to create a cloud cover to shield Marceline from the sun. Marceline blinked her eyes in confusion as she looked up at Betty, who had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry! I...have no idea what came over me! These...powers, they're driving me crazy and I just don't know...how to deal with! I can't...help Simon like this!" Sobbed Betty.

Marceline sat up and put a comforting hand on Betty's right shoulder.

"It's ok. I know your weren't fully in control of yourself. I promise you my friends and I will help return back to normal and then we're going to save Simon." Said Marceline.

"Thank you." Said Betty with a smile.

Marceline smiled back as she put her sun hat back on. The others were coming down from the Mountain Man. The group had succeed in getting Betty, now they just had to figure out a way to help her regain her sanity.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Kidnapped Lemon

Love and Madness

Chapter 7 Kidnapped Lemon

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

At Castle Lemongrab, Lemongrab was retiring for the night and was looking up at the painting on his bedroom celling, when he noticed something odd about it. There was a tiny white spot and it appeared to be moving. Lemongrab squinted at the spot and then, suddenly the tiny white spot jumped down from the painting revealing itself to be Me-Mow! The tiny cat was hissing and holding a syringe full of blue liquid. Lemongrab screamed as the tiny cat landed on him and stabbed the syringe into his neck. The lemon man jumped out of bed with Me-Mow hanging onto aw he stumbled to his door. Everything was becoming blurry for Lemongrab as he reached the door and saw eight doorknobs instead of one.

"Why are there so many knobssss!" Slurred Lemongrab as he waved his hands around trying to find the knob that opened the door.

After a few seconds unconsciousness claimed Lemongrab and he fell onto the ground. Me-Mow stood on unconscious lemon man and grinned with triumph. There was a fluttering at the window and Ash and Laser Wizard came in. The two wizards walked over to Lemongrab and stuffed him in a bag.

"One Lemongrab bagged up." Said Ash as he and Laser Wizard carried the bag to the window and dumped it out onto a magic carpet that was floating outside.

Ash, Laser Wizard, and Me-Mow got onto the carpet and flew off towards the Mountain.

Hours later Lemongrab woke up and found himself in a strange cell.

"Look who finally decided to wake up."

Lemongrab turned to see R standing in front of the cell.

"Who are and why am I here? Is this another crazy nightmare trying to tell me something about my true self?" Asked Lemongrab as he eyed R.

"No my dear lemon, you are awake. As to who I am, I'm just an admirer of your creator, though I can see your clearly not her greatest creation. As to why you are here, well I promised my followers they could have their revenge on you, after all it was you who destroyed their master and ruined their way of life." Said R with a wicked grin.

Lemongrab looked behind R and saw several of his followers behind him all glaring at him. The lemon paled as he recognized the beings who had once made Matthew up. The cell door opened and R stepped aside to let his followers through. Lemongrab backed up against the back of the cell as the followers closed in on him. R smiled as he turned to leave.

"I'll let you fine gentlemen catchup with one another. Play nice now."

The followers pouched on Lemongrab, who screamed as he was pounded on. R just laughed as he walked back to his lab.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Bubblegum

Love and Madness

Chapter 8 Bubblegum

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

After the heroes had calmed Betty down they decided the best place to take her was Marceline's house. The group traveled to Marceline's house and they began to figure out what to do next. Betty seemed normal, but every now and then she would cast a glare at Magic Man as if she was considering attacking him. Marceline looked at Magic Man.

"Ok man, so how do we fix Betty?"

"Well we I tried to become the new Glob we used a machine to try and create a Sorcerer's Stone that would give the power to become the new Glob, however your two little fiends interrupted the process by wrecking the machine and thus my powers ended up in Betty. If we're to perhaps rebuild the machine and do the same thing again my powers would return to me and Betty will be sane." Said Magic Man.

"Then will you help us fix Simon for real this time, or do you plan to try and turn me into a doll again?" Asked Betty her eyes twitching a little and her hands sparked with energy.

"Yes...I will. Since trying to betray you worked horribly for me last time, I'll try helping you out this time around." Said Magic Man trying to be friendly and not get Betty angry at him.

Betty calmed down and relaxed. Magic Man let out a sigh before continuing.

"However I need somebody good with machines and science to help me fix the machine. With Betty in her current loopy condition I don't think I can count on her to help with this."

"Can't argue with that." Said Betty looking at the ground sadly.

"We can get Bubblegum to help." Said Finn.

"Yeah her schedule is pretty clear since she doesn't have a kingdom anymore." Said Jake.

"Alright bring her here." Said Marceline.

Finn and Jake left the house to go get Bubblegum.

Miles away Bubblegum was sitting on the porch of her Uncle Gumbald's cabin lost in thought. A day ago Peppermint Butler had gone to get some groceries in the Candy Kingdom, when he heard some news about Lemongrab going missing and it seemed like the King of Ooo wasn't doing anything about it. Bubblegum had stormed up to the palace and had demanded why the King of Ooo wasn't doing anything about it. The King smiled and replied.

"It's simple my dear Bubblegum, I banned Lemongrab from the Candy Kingdom and I wrote a new will, which he is no longer apart of. Apparently your former subjects hate Lemongrab and have wanted him banned from the kingdom for years. We're throwing a big party since his gone and we're all hoping he never comes back."

"They...hated Lemongrab?" Asked Bubblegum stunned.

"Oh please don't be so surprised, you didn't like him either otherwise you wouldn't have him moved off to a castle miles away from here. I'm surprised you didn't know how your darling subjects felt about Lemongrab, after all wouldn't a true ruler of the people know what bothers their people?" Said the King of Ooo.

Bubblegum didn't know what to say.

"Lemongrab is one of several reasons you lost your kingdom. There's a huge list! You started a zombie apocalypse twice, you were possessed by the Lich for a short time, and you created that horrible Sphinx clone of yourself and that went over nicely. Not to mention what you did to poor James or those suitors you constantly ignore until they die waiting to see you!" Said the King of Ooo with a smirk.

Bubblegum was at a loss for words and she felt her spirit weaken a little.

"Face it Bubblegum, you lost your people a long time ago. Now why don't you see yourself out."

Bubblegum walked out of the kingdom with a depressed look on her face as she went back to the cabin. As much as she hated to admit it everything the monarch had said was true. Bubblegum had caused several problems and she neglected her people. The former monarch just sat on her porch wondering what she should do with her life now. Bubblegum was still lost in thought, when Finn and Jake showed.

"Hey Bubblegum we need your help." Said Finn.

"I...don't know Finn. I've been thinking about my life and I've kind of been a lousy person. I mean what have I accomplished lately that hasn't in some way backfired in some disastrous way?" Said Bubblegum waving her arms in the air.

"Whoa calm down Bubblegum! You've accomplished a bunch of stuff. You built your own kingdom and your like the smartest person we know." Said Finn.

"Yeah, but I lost my kingdom and the respect of my subjects! I was voted out!" Said Bubblegum.

"Well to be fair you really didn't try to win your people in the campaign and you short of got mad and stormed off without even trying." Pointed out Jake.

Bubblegum was stunned by this revelation. In all her life Bubblegum had fought for her kingdom and what she believed in, but when the campaign happened she just got angry and gave up. The loss of her kingdom was her own fault and it shocked Bubblegum to her core.

"We have a science problem and we need your help to fix a machine." Said Finn before he explained the whole situation.

Bubblegum nodded and stood up.

"Alright I'll help. Returning Betty's sanity back and turning Ice King back into Simon would greatly help all of Ooo. I might not be a princess, but I'm a scientist and I will use my skills to help those in need."

"Awesome!" Cheered Finn.

Bubblegum said goodbye to Peppermint Butler, before she and Finn leaped onto Jake's back and took off for Marceline's cave.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Self Doubt

Love and Madness

Chapter 9 Self Doubt

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

While Bubblegum was helping Magic Man rebuild his machine at his house, Betty stayed with Marceline at her place. The vampire was happy to have the magic women with her, but seeing Betty struggle with the madness that was slowly taking root in her mind brought back memories of Simon's own plunge into madness. Sometimes Betty seemed sane and happy and other times she was either laughing crazily or crying. Marceline did the best she could to help the women, but she feared it would only a matter of time before she went over the deep end.

One day Marceline found Betty sitting at the kitchen starring intently at the table. The magic women looked up at Marceline.

"Marceline...can I ask you something important and I need you to be honest with me." Said Betty.

"Sure go ahead." Said Marceline as she sat next to Betty.

"You think...Simon's condition is my fault?" Asked Betty.

"What no! Betty why would you think something like that?" Asked Marceline with a concerned look on her face.

"Well...if I haven't jumped through that time portal, I could have stayed in my own time and maybe I could have helped Simon in the past before the madness of the crown took a hold of him. I could have kept the crown away from him. Instead I traveled to the future and caused Simon a lot of pain and loneliness. When I first came I was happy to be reunited with Simon who was back to his normal kindhearted self, but he was dying. I just couldn't stand the fact that he was dying and when he learned that his life could be saved by restoring his magic and turning him back into the Ice King. I set out on a magic carpet with Simon to defeat Bella Noche and Simon kept pleading with me not to do saying he didn't want to go back to being the Ice King forever. Simon looked so pale and so weak, he was at Death's door, but I convinced him to let me restore his powers to buy him more time so I could figure out a way to restore his sanity and keep him from dying. When we got to Wizard City, Simon only had seconds left of life and he asked me to just hold his hand to my face and let it be the last sensation he felt in this life...before he died. I denied him that, told him not to be a wimp, and told him to give me a second. I...hate myself for calling Simon a wimp. Things were crazy and I was desperate to save him. In the end I managed to restore his powers, but at what...cost? Simon's soul could have finally been at peace yet I denied him and forced him to be the Ice King again. I thought I could figure out a way to save him but, I'm further away then I was in the beginning. It's my fault his like this!" Cried Betty as she broke into tears.

Marceline wrapped her arms around Betty and held her close.

"Betty what happened to Simon was not your fault. I didn't want Simon to die that day either and in a way you saved his life. Simon believed that you could save him, so he let you restore his powers to buy him more time. I know what it's like to blame yourself for something that isn't your fault. When I was with Simon after the war, he raised and protected me. Every time we were in danger, Simon would hide me someplace safe and put the crown on to defend us. He knew he was endangering himself with the crown, but he wanted to protect me. Simon sacrificed himself for me and for several years I blamed myself for what happened to him, but then I remembered that's the kind of guy Simon was. A kindhearted selfless man, who loved others and he wouldn't want me to blame myself for what happened." Said Marceline.

"It looks like you learned a lot from him." Said Betty with a little smile.

"What can I say...Simon was a good teacher and...a good parent. I will always love him." Said Marceline.

"Alright let's you and me make a promise. Will stop blaming ourselves for what happened in the past and look forward to tomorrow. We're going to save Simon." Said Betty as she held her hand out to Marceline.

"It's a promise. No more self doubt." Said Marceline as she shook Betty's hand.

It was a tender moment for both women who loved the same man. One love the man and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and the other loved as a father. Both Betty and Marceline were determined to help each other out and save Simon.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Ice

Love and Madness

Chapter 10 Ice

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In the Ice Kingdom, Ice King was pacing back and forth in thought. The old wizard couldn't shake the image of Wizard Princess from his mind. There was just something familiar about the mysterious women that made the Ice King want to find her. It was the first time in a long time that a women treated Ice King nicely and seemed to like him. Yes there was Marceline, but she was more of a good friend to Ice King then anything else. Speaking of the vampire rockstar, Ice King decided to go pay her a visit and maybe hangout. The Ice King flew from his castle and headed in the direction of Marceline's house.

At Marceline's house Betty and Marceline were justing sitting in the kitchen talking, when they heard a knock at the door. Marceline looked through the peephole to see who it was and her eyes went wide as she saw the Ice King. She turned to Betty.

"It's the Ice King." She gasped.

A cold feeling went through Betty and she thought she heard tiny voices in her mind telling her the man she loved was doomed to reside in a prison of madness. Betty had no ideas if the voices were an affect of the magic in her or traces of doubt, but she quickly got a grip on herself and turned to Marceline.

"Let him in...it's time I face him. If there's any part of Simon still in there maybe I can bring it back up and help him act a little less crazy." Said Betty.

Marceline nodded and opened the door. Ice King smiled at Marcelince.

"Hey Marcy, just stopping by for a visit. Man I met this chick who seems to like me and I can't stop thinking about...her." Began Ice King, but then he saw Betty standing a few yards behind Marceline.

"Hey...Ice King." Said Betty with a nervous smile and a wave.

"Wizard Princess." Said Ice King with a big grin as he came into the house.

"Oh Wizard Princess is just a title, you can just call me Betty." Said Betty.

"Nice...to meet you Betty, um why are you in Marceline's house?" Said Ice King.

"Oh we're friends and she's been telling me a lot about you. You seem like a very interesting guy and I would really like to get to know you." Said Betty.

"You...would?" Asked Ice King in shock.

"I would and I'd be happy if you told me about yourself and gave me a grand tour of your kingdom." Said Betty as she took Ice King's hand.

"Well then let's...be off! To the Ice Kingdom!" Said Ice King as he and Betty flew off.

Betty glanced back at Marceling and winked at her. Marceline smiled a little as she hopped for the best for her friend.

At Magic Man's house Bubblegum was helping Magic Man reconstruct Betty's machine. Bubblegum had spoken to Betty about her theory about magic and the candy lady was intrigued about Betty's study and notes about what magic was driven from. Betty then told Bubblegum about gaining magic and though the forces that drove magic seemed simply, the actual energy that was magic was vast and complex and there were really no words to describe what she saw. Bubblegum was curious about researching into this, but Betty warned her not to, saying that magic was a force of nature that should not be underestimated. Bubblegum sighed as she went about screwing some bolts in. Nearby stood Finn and Jake who were just resting. Finn was thinking about what Betty had said when they encountered her on the Mountain Man and she was right. Beating the Ice King up wasn't really solving anything, they needed to bring Simon back, so the Ice King could be stopped for good.

"You thinking about what Betty said about us not helping Simon?" Asked Jake.

"You read my mind man. I just don't know how to deal with this problem. We both know that the Ice King was a good dude before that crown drove him nuts. I just wished we knew how to fix him." Said Finn with a frown.

"We don't know how to fix him, but I think I know who knows how to do that." Said Jake as he pulled out the card he got from Prismo.

Finn grinned at Jake opened the card up and got a portal to the Time Room to open up. The two of them stepped through it and vanished.

Meanwhile at the Ice Kingdom, the Ice King was showing Betty around his castle and introducing her to all his penguins. Ice King told Betty how he made everything in his kingdom, but then he grew a little nervous as Betty saw the cell, he normally put princesses in. Betty looked at the Ice King, who looked slightly ashamed. The icy monarch didn't know why he felt guilty about this women seeing the cell, maybe because she actually liked him.

"Look I know you have a history about kidnapping princesses, but there's something I have to know." Said Betty.

"What's...that?" Asked Ice King.

"Why do you do it exactly?" Asked Betty.

"Well...I guess I want someone to spend time with and like me. The Ice Kingdom isn't exactly packed with people...and I get pretty lonely." Admitted Ice King.

"But why princesses and not anything else?" Asked Betty.

"I...really...don't know. I have this faint...memory about a princess and I think it was somebody special to me, so I kidnap princesses to see if any of them...are the one I'm looking for." Said Ice King as he looked a little sad.

"I...see. Tell you...what, I'll be your princess." Said Betty.

"You would really be my princess?" Asked Ice King in amazement.

"I will Ice King, but first a few rules. First your getting rid of the cages and you have to promise me no more kidnapping princesses." Said Betty with a stern look on her face.

"You got a deal princess!" Cheered Ice King excitedly.

"Good, I'm going to leave you alone to clean things up." Said Betty as she kissed the Ice King on the cheek.

The Ice King blushed as Betty smiled and flew out the window. The ice monarch grinned cheerfully as he went about destroying the cages. Things were looking up for him.

On a icy hill a few miles away from the Ice Kingdom, the Secret Society and Ash watched Betty fly out of the castle and out of the Ice Kingdom.

"Well this is an interesting development. It appears that two of our targets are seeing one another and the one called Betty has magic." Said Laser Wizard.

"We should tell R about this." Said Forest Wizard.

The others nodded as they flew off to inform their boss about what they saw.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Creepy Note

Love and Madness

Chapter 11 Creepy Note

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

R sat in his lair and listened as the Secret Society and Ash told him about what they saw in the Ice Kingdom. The new about Betty and the Ice King seeing one another, did worry R a little. Betty could probably reason with the Ice King and maybe figure out a way to bring his true self back. This could pose a serious threat to R's plan, especially if Betty found out about the Ice King and R's past. The problem had to be dealt with soon, but right now R felt like paying a little visit to Bubblegum's house and leaving her a little note. R dismissed the wizards and grabbed a few things from his lab. The villain grinned evilly as he set out towards Bubblegum's house.

At Bubblegum's house, Peppermint Butler was mending a fence and checking on the pumpkin patch. The tiny candy man carried a laser gun as he did his rounds and looked out at the Candy Kingdom and sighed. Peppermint Buttler couldn't help, but wonder if his current lifestyle was a result of karma getting back at him for some of his dealings in dark magic and for that incident with Peace Master and his family. The candy servant was fixing to head back, when he heard something move from behind. The butler whirled around raising the laser, but a muscular hand yanked it from, his hands and crushed it to bits!

"We won't be having any of that."

Peppermint Butler starred up in fear at the enormous red figure before him. The man grinned at the the servant, before he sent him flying with a kick! The poor candy man smashed through a window of the house and laid on the ground moaning. R strolled into the house humming a little toon and placed a bucket with one word on it next to the butler. Peppermint Butler eyed and read the word on it making his eyes go wide in horror as he felt himself grow weak.

"Zanoits!" He gasped before losing consciousness.

"Pleasant dreams little man." Chuckled R as he set a small card on the kitchen table and walked away.

Thirty minutes later, Bubblegum arrived at the house and panic seized her heart as she saw the open door and broken window. The candy women carefully entered the house and saw Peppermint Butler on the ground with the bucket. She read the word on the bucket and she felt a tremble of fear go down her spine as an old memory went through her mind. Bubblegum knew who broke into her house and then she saw a red card with a heart symbol on the front. The former ruler opened the card and looked at what was inside.

"You'll be seeing me real soon, my dear Princess." Read Bubblegum as her body shook slightly.

Bubblegum put the card down and went to tend to Peppermint Butler. The candy women couldn't help, but think that bad times were coming and that she and her friends were in danger.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Guidance

Love and Madness

Chapter 12 Guidance

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Finn and Jake were in the Time Room with Prismo explaining their current situation and asking the Wish Master for advice. Prismo put to his chin in thought.

"This is quit a problem. You have two people who need their sanity restored, but one of them will die a little after, being returned to normal."

"Yeah that crown is a real thorn in everyone's side. Making people live along time and driving them crazy." Said Finn.

"The crown is crazy, but it due to the first person who wore it." Said Prismo.

"What you talking about?" Asked Jake.

"Well the crown has a history, but I'll give you the short version. A really long time ago there was an ice elemental named Urgence Evergreen, who constructed a crown that had the ability to grant the heart's desire of the first person to wear it. Evergreen planed to use the crown to wish away a comet that was fixing to strike his planet, but unfortunately the first person to wear the crown was Evergreen's apprentice Gunther. Gunther's wish to be like his teacher Evergreen and the crown granted his wish and binder his DNA and a little bit of Gunter's essence with itself. The comet then struck the planet killing both Evergreen and Gunther. Since that day the next person to put that crown on would receive great power, but they would lose themselves to the essence of Gunther and become prisoners in a frozen prison of madness within their own minds." Explained Prismo.

"That's some heavy stuff man. It also explains why Ice King says Gunther a lot." Said Jake.

"So how do we fix this?" Asked Finn.

"Well you would need to go inside Ice King's mind and navigator your way through it, until you find the essence of Gunther and defeat it in some way. However, Gunther is hiding himself in a maze of madness and it can't be navigated with a normal mind. You need someone who has a little madness of their own to go through it." Said Prismo.

"Someone, who is already mad?" Thought Finn, until his mind drifted towards Betty and he knew what needed to be done. The boy looked at the Wish Master and thanked him. "Thanks Prismo, I know what we need to do."

"Your welcome guys. I'm going to talk to Death about letting Simon live after you return him to normal." Said Prismo.

"Thanks man." Said Jake as he pulled out the card and he and his brother exited the Time Room.

The heroes now had a plan to help Simon, but it was certainly going to be dangerous.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Heart of the Matter

Love and Madness

Chapter 13 Heart of the Matter

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The next day Finn and Jake got an urgent call from Bubblegum, telling them to come to her house. The heroes arrived and saw that Magic Man, Marceline and Betty were already at the house. Bubblegum stood by the couch, while Peppermint Butler was laying on it with some bandages on his head. Finn noticed that Bubblegum looked a little nervous and that concerned him.

"What happened?"

"Last night...someone attacked Peppermint Butler and broke into my house. The attacker left a note for me." Said Bubblegum.

"So some creepy stalker left a note for you. Do we know who it is?" Said Finn.

"I know who it is. Guys...the person who attacked was Ricardio!" Said Bubblegum.

"Oh man that psycho is back!" Said Jake.

"Who's Ricardio?" Asked Marceline as she, Betty, and Magic Man studied the others with confusions.

"Um...Ricardio is...Simon's heart that got brought to life by magic." Said Finn as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Simon's heart!" Exclaimed Betty.

"Whoa sounds freaky." Said Magic Man.

"Why didn't any of you ever tell me about this?" Said Marceline with a glare.

"Mary...things were crazy and I ended up giving Simon a new heart. I had no idea about the history you shared with Simon, so the thought of telling you what happened at the time didn't occur to me." Said Bubblegum as she looked a little guilty.

Bubblegum, Finn, and Jake then told everybody about their encounters with Ricardio. Peppermint Butler then gave a description of what Ricardio looked like and that got Magic Man's attention.

"That's sounds like the guy, who broke into my house and stole my dead bro's helmet." Said Magic Man.

"What helmet?" Asked Bubblegum.

Finn explained about the death of Glob and how his helmet ended up on Earth. A panicked look appeared in Bubblegum's eyes.

"This is really bad guys! The most dangerous psycho now has a item of immense power that would make him the equivalent of a god! A powerful intellect that has no morals what so ever is going to acquire God like powers. Ricardio will not only be a threat to our world, but the universe to."

This made the others tremble in dread at the thought of that much power in the hands of a psycho. Before anyone could say or do anything a jar of pickles appeared on the coffee table with a note on top of it. Jake recognized the pickles as Prismo's food. The dog went over to the pickles, read the note and his eyes went wide.

"Prismo summoned...Death to his place to argue Simon's case and...Death what's to speak with Marceline and Betty." Said Jake before he handed the letter over to Marceline.

"So we're supposed to go to wherever this Prismo guy lives and and convince Death himself to allow Simon to live after we return his mind to normal." Said Marceline as she looked at the note.

"But how do we get there?" Asked Betty.

The letter began to glow and Marceline and Betty were soon enveloped in a light. There was a flash and the two of them were gone from Bubblegum's house. Marceline and Betty found themselves in the Time Room with Prismo and Death.

"So these are the two, who wish to bargain for the life of Simon. I recognize the women as the one who made Simon return to being the Ice King and I see that the other is a vampire. Now tell me what you would sacrifice to allow Simon to live." Said Death as he eyed the two women before him.

"I...would exchange several years of my own life to save Simon. You can turn me old and grey for all I care as long as it would save Simon and allow him to live." Said Betty with determination in her eyes.

"As...for me, you can take my vampire powers and my immortality. I don't want to live another day seeing the guy who raised and protected me, stuck being nuts." Said Marceline as she starred at Death with determination.

Death starred at both women very closely, before he let out a little chuckle and nodded his head with approval.

"Congratulations you passed my test." Said Death as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a tiny glass vial topped with a cork with some sparkling water in it.

"What test?" Asked Marceline.

"Prismo came to me with Simon's case and I told him if the two people who wanted Simon to live the most were willing to sacrifice a part of their lives and show true compassion for the person they wanted to save, I would give them a small vial containing water from the Fountain of Youth. It will restore Simon to his original age, when he first put the crown on allowing him to live a long healthy life." Said Death as he handed the vial to Betty.

"Thank you." Said Betty and Marceline.

"Your welcome, however there are two conditions that must be filled for the water to have full affect on Simon. Simon must have both his mind and body fully restored." Said Death.

"Simon...needs his heart back doesn't he?" Asked Betty.

Death nodded. Prismo then waved his hand and Betty and Marceline both vanished from the Time Room and returned to Bubblegum's house.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Fire and Ice

Love and Madness

Chapter 14 Fire and Ice

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within the Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess was in her room taking a little break from her duties as ruler. The princess was currently sitting in front of her mirror brushing her hair. Though, she tried to relax there were two things on her mind. The first was her old boyfriend Finn and how things kind of ended with him. Flame Princess still had feelings for Finn, but she was still kinda of mad at him for that letter he wrote and she knew since she was running a kingdom now she had a duty and obligation to her people. The Fire Kingdom needed guidance and if Flame Princess had to sacrifice her time and romance life, then it was a sacrifice she was willing to make for the sake of her people. The other thing that was on Flame Princess's mind was Bubblegum. Flame Princess did forgive Bubblegum for the stunt she pulled during the Cooler incident, but the more Flame Princess thought about Bubblegum, the more she recalled how she ruined one part of her life or another. First Bubblegum had Flame King lock her up in a lantern when she was a baby and then after Flame Princess had broken up with Finn and fell into a bit of a depression, Bubblegum approached her saying she could help calm the young princess with science, though Flame Princess now believed Bubblegum simply said that to get Flame Princess to trust the candy ruler, so she could study her in her lab.

Flame Princess honestly had no idea what to think about Bubblegum, she claimed to be a good person, but she spied on everyone and when she saw something she didn't like she would try to destroy it. Months later after the Cooler incident, Bubblegum lost her kingdom and this made Flame Princess wonder, if Bubblegum claimed to be such a good person, then how come her own people didn't vote for her instead of the King of Ooo. It just confused Flame Princess.

The young ruler was so lost in thought, that she failed to notice a tiny cat with a blue tint slowly crawled down through a window. The cat was Me-Mow and she had a tiny blowpipe in her hands and she was aiming it at Flame Princess's back. The tiny villain blew into the pipe and a dart flew out and struck Flame Princess in the neck. Flame Princess let out a startled yelp as she shot to her feet grasping her neck. Then everything started to become blurry for the young ruler and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Another successful capture!" Cheered Me-Mow.

A cloud of smoke entered into the room through the window and shaped itself into Scorcher. The tall villain picked Flame Princess up and dropped her over, his left shoulder. Me-Mow hopped onto Scorcher's right shoulder and the three of them flew out the window and away from the Fire Kingdom.

At the Ice Kingdom, Ice King had just finished smashing all the cages, he had. The old wizard was now thinking about Betty. The Ice King was having a hard time trying to figure out, why a women would suddenly appear and like him. The icy monarch had tried to find love and fill the emptiness of his life with the various princesses, but all his attempts ended in pain and sadness. None of the princesses loved him, no matter what he tried, yet this stranger liked him and it...made him feel good. There was something about the name Betty that sounded familiar to the Ice King. The wizard decided to pay a visit to the Past Room and see if there was anything that could help him. Ice King flew down to the Past Room and pushed the big desk aside and entered the larger chamber that was behind it. In front of the Ice King was a tall coat rack with a brown jacket on it and a large room filled with tons of books. The wizard took a moment to study the jacket, after the incident with Bella Noche, Ice King had woken up from a daze to find himself wearing this jacket, some different clothes, and glasses. Ice King was baffled by the strange attire, he recalled that he used to wear glasses, but he had no recognition as to why he was wearing them or the strange clothes that day. The Ice King had returned to his home and had placed the glasses in the jacket pocket and he put the jacket right back on the coat hanger.

Ice King then he turned his attention to the books and started looking at the binders reading the titles and seeing who wrote them. The wizard's eyes landed on one book that was written by Simon Petrikov and Betty Grof. Ice King picked the book up and opened it and inside the book, he saw a picture of Betty and a man wearing glasses, who must have been Simon. The icy monarch studied the picture of Betty and realized the Betty, he knew and the one in the picture were the same person!

"Ok...this is really freaky! The gal I'm dating is old and a writer. Well I'm old and I'm a writer with my Fionna and Cake fanfiction. This must be a sign from above that this girl is my soulmate!" Cheered Ice King with excitement.

Ice King the turned his attention to the picture of Simon and he studied it. The wizard saw the glasses and clothes the man wore and he recognized the jacket as the same one on the coat hanger and the glasses looked like the ones he used to wear. Ice King then looked at the name Simon and he thought about, how Marceline would call him Simon. This was becoming a strange series of coincidences. The icy monarch had stumbled upon a strange puzzle and it was slowly coming together, but there was just one piece missing from the whole thing. Before Ice King could think any further, his front doorbell rang and he went to go answer it wondering, who it was. At the door stood the Secret Society.

"Hello Ice King, we've come to invite you into our club." Said Laser Wizard.

"Oh you guys really want me to join your club?" Asked Ice King with excitement.

The Secret Society nodded.

"Oh this is great! Come in and relaxes homes! I'll fix us some drinks or something." Said Ice King as he welcomed his guest in.

The Wizard Society entered the castle, followed by a fourth person, who Ice King hadn't noticed. It took Ice King a few seconds to notice the newcomer. Before Ice King could do anything Forest Wizard and Buffo grabbed his arms and the fourth person grabbed the crown from his head making the ruler of the Ice Kingdom powerless. The figure who held the crown grinned at Ice King cruelly.

"It's been a while since I last saw you Simon, but I still see your a sad pathetic old man whose mind is trapped in a cage of madness."

Ice king immediately recognized the figure's voice and he gasped in shock.

"Ricardio!"

"In the flesh and soon I will be, so much more." Said Ricardio with a grin.

"Well...you certainly look a lot better then the last time I saw you." Said Ice King.

"Yes, I've made some vast improvements to my body, but anyhow this isn't a social visit. I've come to deal with you and a few others, specifically the one called Betty." Said Ricardio.

"Hey...leave the girl, who likes me out of this! Whatever your beef is with her, I'll take it" said Ice King as he glared up at Ricardio.

"Poor little man, you honestly believe that, there's someone, who actually likes you. Your a pathetic joke Simon and no one will ever love you in this life or the next! Your the universe's punching bag!" Laughed Ricardio.

"Betty...does like me." Mumbled Ice King.

"Honestly I don't care, however you and that women present a problem to my current plan, so I'm just going to have to get rid of you both. Until then have a nice little nap Simon!" Said Ricardio right before he punched Ice King in the face and knocked him unconscious.

Ice King slumped to the ground between Buffo and Forest Wizard. Ricardio laughed as he rubbed his hands together.

"What's the plan now?" Asked Laser Wizard.

"Take the prisoner to the Black Ice Cave and prepare yourselves for a little company." Said Ricardio as he pulled out a red envelope and placed it on Ice King's chair.

The villains left the castle and then they split up. Ricardio headed back to his lair, while the Secret Society took Ice King to the Black Ice Cave.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Falling Down

Love and Madness

Chapter 15 Falling Down

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

After Betty and Marceline had returned from the Time Room, Finn and Jake explained everything they had learned about the Crown and how they could fix Simon's mind. Betty and Marceline were overjoyed with the news and they set out to the Ice Kingdom to get the Ice King. The two women were convinced that they could get Ice King to come with them, so they could put him under a sleep spell and enter his mind to deal with the lingering essence of Gunther. Betty was laughing and she had a few tears fell from eyes. Marceline looked at Betty with concern thinking that Betty might have succumbed to some madness, but when she looked at her, Marceline saw that this wasn't madness, but just simply joy. The vampire couldn't help but laugh as a few joyful tears fell from her eyes as well.

"It's finally happening, after a thousand years were finally going to bring Simon back and this time we're going to save him and give him back his life." Said Marceline.

"We've all been trough a lot and we've all gone though some crazy changes and adventures. It's been tough, but now things are starting to look up. Maybe we can all get a happy ending out of this crazy mess." Said Betty.

"I'm finally know how to save you Simon. You saved me so many times when I was a kid now it's my turn to save you." Thought Marceline.

The two of them arrived in the Ice Kingdom and made their way to the castle, once they got there they realized something was up. Betty and Marceline called out for the Ice King, but they didn't get any responses back. Then Betty saw the red envelope, picked it up, and read it. The human's eyes went wide in horror as she read it. Marceline noticed Betty's reaction and asked her what was up.

"That Ricardio guy...kidnapped Simon and...took him to some place called the Black Ice Cave."

"I know...where that is. Don't worry will get him back." Said Marceline.

Marceline and Betty flew out of the castle and towards the Black Ice Cave. They soon arrived and entered the creepy place. As the two of them made their way into the cave, they couldn't help, but feel like they were being watched. Then a voice came from the darkness and it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Well if it isn't Betty and Marceline coming to save poor pathetic Simon. Honestly I don't know which one of you two is sadder and more pathetic. On one hand we have a women, who leaped a thousand years into the future just to be with the man she loves, only to lose him all over again, then she tried to understand magic, so she could save him, but ended up with powers that are slowly eating away at her sanity. Then we have the vampire, who despite all her powers and cool demeanor, is really just a scared little child crying for daddy to come back home. You two are quit a pair of fools, who honestly believe they can save the one they care about most and get a happy ending. But in this world there are no happy endings."

"Ricardio!" Hissed Marceline.

"Yes it is I. It's finally nice to actually speak to you two." Said Ricardio.

"Why did you kidnap Simon?" Demanded Betty.

"Oh it's simple really. I'm cutting all my ties to the past and burying it." Replied Ricardio.

"How can something...like you be Simon's heart? Your utterly heartless!" Said Marceline as she tried to find Ricardio, but she didn't see anyone.

"Oh I'm the result of a spell that went wrong. You could say I'm Simon's polar opposite." Said Ricardio.

"Nuts to you pal, we're getting Simon and we're getting out of here." Said Marceline as she and Betty flew deeper into the Black Ice Cave.

While they searched for Simon, Ricardio began to sing.

I've got no strings

To hold me down

To make me fret, or make me frown

I had strings

But now I'm free

There are no strings on me

Marceline and Betty saw a light up ahead and came into a large chamber, where they saw Ice King unconscious chained up between two poles and his crown lying a few feet away. Marceline flew forward and cut the chains with her ax, while Betty caught Ice King and laid him on the floor.

I've got no strings

So I have fun

I'm not tied up to anyone

They've got strings

But you can see

There are no strings on me

There was a loud beeping sound that caused Marceline and Betty to look up at the celling and their grew wide with horror. There were tons of explosives stuck to the celling and their was a timer that was ticking down to zero. There were only a couple of seconds on the timer and then it reached zero. The explosives went off in a loud fiery explosion causing huge chunks of the celling to fall towards the group! Betty screamed and held Ice King close to her chest, while Marceline changed into her giant bat form to stand over the couple and try to shield them with her bulk. A huge chunk of the cave fell on top of them as the entire Black Ice Cave began to collapse creating a huge cloud of smoke that could be seen all over Ooo. On a icy hill a couple miles away Ricardio stood as he surveyed the destruction of the Black Ice Cave with satisfaction as he sang a few words.

There are no strings on me

The villain then broke out into mad laughter as he began to walk away from the scene.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Captured

Love and Madness

Chapter 16 Capture

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

At Bubblegum's cabin, Finn, Jake, Magic Man, and Bubblegum were standing outside and looking at a huge cloud of smoke that was rising in the direction of the Ice Kingdom. The group was utterly stunned by the odd and terrifying sight. Bubblegum then remembered that Betty and Marceline had headed to the Ice Kingdom, to get Ice King and a panic took a hold of her. The candy women pulled out her cellphone and tried to call Marceline, but she got no response. A look of utter horror appeared on Bubblegum's face and Finn looked at her with a look of concern.

"Marceline...and Betty went...to the Ice Kingdom to get Ice King. I...think whatever just happened over, they...were in the middle of it." Said Bubblegum.

"Don't worry Bubblegum, will get them. I'm sure they're fine. They're survivors and they've survived all kinds of crazy stuff. A little explosion or whatever that was wont take them down." Said Finn.

"Oh I'm afraid, your dear companies are quit dead, or at least in the process of dying." Said a figure walking out of the woods.

Everyone turned to see that the newcomer was Ricardio. Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum were shocked at Ricardio's new appearance. Magic Man gulped as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. Ricardio stopped a couple of yards away from the group and smiled at Bubblegum as he flexed his muscles a little.

"What...did you do?" Demanded Bubblegum.

"Oh I just kidnapped Simon and lured Marceline and Betty into a nice little trap. I needed to bury my past, so I could move forward to the future. If it's any consolation, they all died together." Said Ricardio said with a big creepy grin.

Bubblegum was completely shocked up this news and her body went numb. Jake let out an angry yell as he swung a giant fist attached to a stretchy arm at Ricardio, but the villain sidestepped the blow and grabbed Jake's arm yanking him forward. Jake flew to towards Ricardio and the villain bunched Jake hard in the face dropping him to the ground stunned with a huge bruise on his right side of his face. Finn leaped forward and kicked Ricardio hard in the face. There was a loud cracking sound and Ricardio's head spun around, so it was facing backwards. Ricardio just grunted in annoyance as he reached up and grabbed his head with his hands and then twisted it back, so it was facing the right way.

"Yikes man, that is seriously messed up!" Exclaimed Finn.

Ricardio just laughed as he sprung forward and pinched the back Finn's neck with his hand. Finn's eyes rolled and he collapsed to the ground. The villain then turned towards Bubblegum and Magic Man. Ricardio glanced at Magic Man.

"Boo!" Said Ricardio as he made a lunge towards the martian.

"Aaaaaaaaa! Don't hurt me!" Screamed Magic Man as he fell onto his back and madly scrambled into the cabin and crashed into Peppermint Butler, who had heard the noise and had been fixing to come out and see what was going on.

Magic Man and Peppermint Butler laid on the ground moaning in a tangle of limbs. Bubblegum glanced at the tangled pair and then she looked forward and saw Ricardio standing right in front of her.

"Hello Princess Bubblegum, it's been quit some time since we last met. You did quit a number on me the last time we met, but that only made me want to have you all to myself even more. I really must thank you for telling me about all the flaws in my last body. Thanks to that I'm a full man now and very soon I'll be a GOD." Said Ricardio.

"Your a murdering psychopath!" Screamed Bubblegum as she slapped Ricardio in the face.

Bubblegum winched a little as her hand began to throb, after slapping Ricardio. The villain just grinned at her.

"All those, who have accomplished something great in history, were first declared mad before they accomplished their goals. I am different, except what I'm trying to accomplish will be much grander. And you my dear Bubblegum will be right by my side to see it." Said Ricardio before he reached down and picked Bubblegum up and threw her over his right shoulder.

Bubblegum kicked and screamed, but Ricardio simply ignored her. Ricardio walked over to Finn, grabbed him by his legs, and began dragging him along. The villain needed a human for his plan and he also wanted the hero to witness his rise to godhood. Ricardio walked off with his two prisoners.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Digging Up

Love and Madness

Chapter 17 Digging Up

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within the wrecked remains of the Black Ice Cave, Marceline groaned in pain as she pushed a large slab of rock off of herself, before returning to her human form and collapsing to the ground. Every part of Marceline hurt and she was just barely conscious. The vampire glanced over at Betty and Ice King who laid nearby. The two of them were banged up a little, but they were ok. Ice King was still unconscious and Betty seemed to be dazed.

"Betty, we need you to teleport us out of here." Said Marcelince.

"I'll try." Said Betty getting out of her daze.

The magic women dragged Ice King over to Marceline and grabbed them both as she tried to teleport them out of the cave. The three of them vanished for a second, only to reappear a few feet from the spot, they had originally been at. Betty groaned and slumped in defeat.

"I don't have the energy to teleport all three of us out of here."

"Then just get yourself out of here and get help to dig us out." Said Marceline.

Betty was reluctant to leave the man she loved and Marceline alone in the cave. Ice King moaned as his eyes opened up.

"Oh...bread balls...that hurt! That heart of mine really knows how to thump a guy." Said Ice King.

"Your ok!" Cheered Betty as she threw her arms around Ice King and hugged him.

"Betty? Marceline? What are you gals doing here?" Asked Ice King looking confused.

"We came to save you Simon. Though the rescue is going to take a little longer since were buried." Said Marceline.

"Why would you two risk your necks for me?" Asked Ice King looking confused as Betty stopped hugging him.

"Because your important to both of us." Explained Betty.

"I'm...important to you?" Asked Ice King.

"Of course you, you just don't remember, but we're going to fix that soon." Said Marceline with a small smile.

"I'm going to get help. I made a promise to you Simon and I plan to keep." Said Betty before she teleported away.

Ice King stood up, picked up his crown, and took a seat next to Marceline.

"You know you and me are like cockroaches. Disasters seem to have it in for us, but you and me are survivors. We just keep on surviving." Said Ice King.

"I only...survived the aftermath of the war, because a really kind man took me in when I was a kid and raised me. If it weren't for him, I would have died alone a long time ago." Muttered Marceline.

"Was it that Simon guy? You seem to call me by that name a lot, even though that's not my name." Said Ice King.

"Yeah...it was Simon." Said Marceline as a small tear fell from her left eye.

The vampire really wanted to just simply tell Ice King, who he really and the history she and her shared, but deep down she knew it wouldn't do any good, with Simon in his current state. Marcelince just wanted Simon to be back. Simon was smart, optimistic, and he always knew what to say to put a smile on Marceline's face.

"You know I saw a picture of a guy named Simon in a book. He was wearing glasses like I used to wear and he wore the clothes I keep in the past room. There was also a picture of him and Betty. I don't know why I have Simon's clothes, maybe he and I lived in the castle together as housemates. The whole thing is topsy turvy." Said Ice King.

"You don't know the half of it." Said Marceline.

At Bubblegum's cabin, Jake regained consciousness and stood up rubbing his face. Magic Man and Peppermint Butler stumbled out of the cabin groaning a little. Jake then remembered what happened and he began to panic a little.

"Oh no! Finn and Bubblegum were kidnapped by Ricardio! We need to rescue them, but we're going to need help." Said Jake.

"What about those people that Ricardio guy said he buried, they might be alive and they can help us, more then me and the butler." Said Magic Man.

"Your right! We need to save Betty and Marceline and then will be able to rescue Finn and Bubblegum." Said Jake as he used his stretching powers to put Magic Man and Peppermint Butler on his back, before taking off towards the Ice Kingdom.

Betty appeared outside the Black Ice Cave on a mound of ruble. The magic women took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. She needed to get help to rescue the others. Betty was fixing to fly away, when a red beam of energy hit the ground near her and exploded sending her crashing onto her back.

"Well it looks the boss was right to be on the lookout for survivors." Said a voice from above.

Betty looked up to see Ash and the Secret Society looking down at her from a larger pile of ruble. Laser Wizard's hands crackled with energy as he prepared to fire another blast. The evil wizard fired, but Betty took to the sky and avoided the attack. Forest Wizard waved his hands and a root shot out of the ground grabbing Betty by the foot and smashed into the ground below. Betty groaned as the wizards closed in to finish her off. It was at that moment Jake and the others arrived on the scene. Jake saw what was going on and swung a stretchy arm at the villains sending them crashing into a snowbank. Peppermint Butler and Magic Man hopped off of Jake's back and they went over to Betty.

"I'm alright, but Simon and Marceline are buried beneath the cave. I had enough energy to teleport myself out and I was fixing to go get help, when those wizards showed up and attacked me." Explained.

"Don't worry will get them out." Said Jake as he sniffed the air and managed to pick up Ice King and Marceline's scent.

Jake then went over to a big pile of ruble, changed his hands into a couple of shovels, and started digging. The others soon joined as they started to move rocks. The group soon made their way through the ruble and found Ice King and Marceline. Marceline had to retreat deeper into the cave to avoid the sunlight, because she didn't have her sunhat. Jake stretched his body and created a makeshift canopy for Marceline to get under to avoid the sunlight. The magical dig then informed the others about what happened to Finn and Bubblegum, when Ash and the Secret Society came back onto the scene to attack the group.

"Ash what are you doing jerk?" Demanded Marceline.

"Sorry about this babe, but my new boss promised us a sweet deal if we helped him with his plan and got rid of you and these other losers. Nothing personal, we'll come to think about I'm still mad about our breakup and you hitting me in my personal spot." Said Ash.

"As if you could actually take me." Said Marceline.

"All I have to do is get rid of that dog providing you with the cover and the sun will do the work." Said Ash as he took out his wand.

"Will burn the magic lady first and the others next." Said Laser Wizard as his hands glowed red.

Hearing these words made the Ice King mad. Betty and Marceline said they really cared for him and now these wizards were threatening to kill them. For the first real time Ice King was mad and he wanted to protect someone other then himself. Without a word he stepped in front of the others and raised both his hands. The four evil wizards each fired a blast of energy at Ice King and the others. A snowball appeared floating between Ice King's hands, it then began to rapidly grow, until it was the size of a house, before it flew at the wizards. The snowball engulfed the other wizards attacks and continued on towards the enemy.

"OH CRAB!" Screamed Ash in horror as he and the Secret Society's eyes went wide.

The snowball crashed into the wizards with a tremendous thud, covering the surrounded area in snow. Jake and the others approached the snow and saw the villains half buried and moaning. Marceline went over to Ash and snatched the bag of sleep powder he had on his belt. It would come in handy.

"So now what, do we go after Ricardio?" Asked Jake.

"No we don't. Ricardio is dangerous and clever and we need someone, who is really smart to deal with him. We need to restore Simon's mind so will be on an even playing field." Said Marceline.

"But won't Simon die after we fix his mind?" Asked Peppermint Butler.

"No right away. Simon managed to move around for a few hours, before his age started to take a hold on him. If we move quickly enough and get Ricardio back in Simon's chest and give him the vial of youth, we can save him." Said Betty.

"So whose this Simon guy and what does he have to do with my heart?" Asked Ice King looking confused.

"Everything. Now let's head to my house and will work on getting Simon's mind back." Said Marceline.

The group then headed off to Marceline's house.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Fires of Hatred

Love and Madness

Chapter 18 Fires of Hate

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Ricardio entered, his mountain carrying Bubblegum and an unconscious Finn. The criminal mastermind was met with Scorcher, Me-Mow, and several of his followers. Bubblegum glanced around the lair trying to come up with a plan to help her and Finn escape, when her eyes landed on a cell that had a beaten and bruised Lemongrab inside of it. The former princess gasped at the sight of the badly beaten lemon candy.

"Why is...Lemongrab here and why are you hurting him?" Asked Bubblegum.

"That annoying lemon came into our mountain and destroyed Matthew and our way of life with his stupid candy!" Snarled one of the followers.

One of the followers spotted Finn and pointed at him.

"Hey that's the guy, who rescued the lemon, from us after we attempted to beat him up!"

The followers were fixing to attack the unconscious Finn, but Ricardio raised a hand and stopped them.

"Patience my followers. I need this boy and his sweat to complete my ascension to godhood, but don't you worry, once I'm done with him, you can do whatever you want with him."

The followers smiled wickedly as they stepped aside. Ricardio turned to Scorcher and Me-Mow.

"We got the princess and we got her in your machine." Said Me-Mow.

"Excellent work." Said Ricardio as he carried Bubblegum and Finn into his lab.

Bubblegum looked around the lab and saw a machine that looked similar to the one she and Magic Man had been constructing and in the center of the machine was a large lantern that contained an unconscious Flame Princess. Ricardio set his prisoners on the ground as he grabbed some rope. The villain then tied Finn up and placed him in the glass chamber on the left side.

"You know Princess, I have you to thank for all of this." Said Ricardio as he turned to face Bubblegum.

"What do you mean?" Asked Bubblegum.

"Well during our last encounter you told me all the flaws I had in my last body, so I decided to make some vast improvements to my new body. As you can see my new body is quit a work of art and is very efficient. I then began to think about how I can improve myself even further and I can up with the best conclusion. Anyone can be a man, but only a few can truly rise to godhood. It was then that I started to do some research and I found out about that fool Magic Man's little escapade with the helmet of Glob and his attempt to become a god. I stole Glob's helmet and decided that I would become a god." Said Ricardio.

Bubblegum paled at this new. Ricardio was completely insane and he was on the verge of becoming a god. The villain studied Bubblegum and let out a chuckle.

"Do not worry princess, I have no intention of harming you. I plan to make you my queen of both this world and the planet Mars. I also have use for you in getting my machine started." Said Ricardio.

"Why...do you need me for that?" Asked Bubblegum as she eyed the machine.

"You see Princess, I plan to harness the fiery heat from the young Flame Princess. The fire she has will greatly increase the power of Sorcerer's Stone I plan to create. The fire I plan to harness will be from hatred. That is where you come in my dear Bubblegum. Flame Princess has a lot of hate towards you, after all it was you who had her locked up for a majority of her life in a lantern and let's not forget about the little stunt you pulled with cooling down her kingdom and destroying nearly all the Sleeping Fire Giants. Once the Flame Princess wakes and sees herself in a lantern and you standing nearby, she will be filled with utter hatred and I will use her heat to creat a Sorcerer's Stone and become a god!" Declared Ricardio.

"I...can reason with her and calm her down." Said Bubblegum trying to sound confident.

"Oh please Princess, if you were in Flame Princess position and had all those horrible things happen to you, would you truly trust someone who has lied and betrayed their trust or would you distrust that person and show them the hate they deserve?" Said Ricardio.

Bubblegum didn't know how to reply. Ricardio was right, Bubblegum had done some incredibly bad things to Flame Princess, sure she kind of forgave her for the cooler incident, but Flame Princess had still called Bubblegum a bad person and there still seem to be some resentment in the younger princess. Flame Princess had every right to be made at Bubblegum and now Bubblegum's actions were going to lead to the rise of a psychotic god ruling the planet.

"Your silence is the only answer I need." Chuckled Ricardio.

Flame Princess was still unconscious, but it would only be a matter of time, before she woke up and the flames of hatred rose up.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Mind of Madness

Love and Madness

Chapter 19 Mind of Madness

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

At Marceline's house, Marceline, Betty, Jake, Peppermint Butler, and Ice King were gathered in the living room. Marceline held the bag of sleep powder and faced Ice King.

"Do you trust me Simon?" Asked Marceline.

"Yeah, we're pals after all." Said Ice King.

"We're going to put you to sleep for a little bit, but I promise you, when you wake up, your going to feel better and then you and me will go on a date." Said Betty.

"Alright. It's a promise. Hit me with the sleep stuff." Said Ice King.

Both Marceline and Betty took some of the sleep powder and threw it in the Ice King's face. The frosty monarch let out a yawn as he lowered himself onto the couch and went to sleep. Marceline turned to Jake.

"I need you to go to the Ice Kingdom and get Simon's clothes."

Jake did a little salute, before he left the house. Marceline and Betty both leaned their backs against the couch and then they tossed some sleep powder into their faces and fell asleep. The women then found themselves standing on some icy grounds in the middle of a blizzard. Off in the distance they saw a huge tower made of ice the size of a mountain. Marceline and Betty made their way to the base of the tower, but they couldn't find anything that looked like an entrance. Betty then noticed a snowman with a frown on it's face sitting a few feet from the tower. The magic women walked up to the snowman and placed, her hat on it's head. The snowman's frown turned into a smile and a part of the tower wall opened up to reveal a door.

"How did you know to do that?" Asked Marceline.

"I...just thought...that snowman needed a hat. I...wasn't really thinking about finding a secret entrance." Admitted Betty.

"Ok...so there's a method in your madness that will lead us to Simon and Gunther, just like that Prismo guy said. Lead the way Betty." Said Marceline.

Betty nodded and the two of them made their way into the tower. The two travelers walked down a hall and came across a gigantic room filled with staircases. There were staircases on the left, staircases on the right, stairs going down, stairs going up, and even stairs on the rooms celling. To make matters worse, some of the stairs seemed to be moving and pointed in a different direction every few minutes. It was a puzzling maze. Betty studied the stairs and a slightly silly look appeared on, her face as she took some stairs that lead down. Marceline followed her and the two of them ended up on some stairs on the celling. Betty then took some stairs on the right that lead up and then some stairs that on the left that lead down. After a few more twist and curves, Betty and Marceline entered a new room with a large black tree in the center. The tree had some strange orbs hanging on it, which were covered in frost. Marceline and Betty walked up to the tree and began to examine the orbs. Betty wiped the frost off of one orb and inside the orb, she saw a image of a younger version of herself hanging with a younger version of Simon looking up at the night sky. Marceline wiped the frost off of one orb and saw an image of her as a kid meeting Simon for the first time.

"Just...what is this?" Asked Betty.

"These are Simon's memories, but...there frozen." Said Marceline with a slight shudder.

The two of them noticed a door behind the tree and they went through it. A large staircase was before them now and on the walls was the word princess carved in repeatedly. The end was near. As the women headed up the stairs they heard someone talking.

"I need a princess Gunther. I'm the great ruler of ice and every ruler needs a princess to love."

There was some silence and the voice spoke agin.

"I will find a princess no matter what!"

Marceline and Betty reached the top of the stairs and came to the top of the tower. At the top there was a large chunk of ice and a icy throne with a strange figure sitting in it. The figure was short with blue skin, a pointy nose, a white beard, and he was wearing a crown like Ice King. The creature was Gunther.

"Who are you two intruders?" Demanded Gunther.

"You know who we are. I'm Marceline and that's Betty and were here to make you leave Simon alone, Gunther." Said Marceline.

"Fools you dare talk to the great ruler of ice like that and you dare call me Gunther! I'm not Gunther that's Gunther over there." Said Gunther as he pointed at the mound of ice nearby.

Marceline and Betty looked at the ice mound and notice that Simon in his full human form was frozen inside of it.

"Simon!" They both screamed in shock.

Betty and Marceline ran towards the mound, but a wall of ice popped up and stopped them.

"You two stay away from my apprentice!" Shouted Gunther.

"Let him go you jerk! This is Simon mind and body and your the uninvited guest here, so get lost Gunther!" Snarled Marceline.

"I'm not Gunther!" Shouted Gunther.

"Alright then who are you then? What's your name?" Asked Betty.

"My...name...is Evergreen? Wintergreen? Um...Frosty? Ug! I can't remember! I haven't spoken to anyone, besides Gunther in so long that...I've forgotten my name. Oh well doesn't matter, because I'm the lord of ice and I am awesome!" Said Gunther.

"Dude...your messed up man. You don't remember your name, you don't remember your past, and you have no idea where you are." Pointed out Marceline.

"I'm the lord of ice and I am here! Stop trying to confuse me strange girl!" Shouted Gunther as he stood up and fired an ice blast and froze Marceline's arms in ice.

Marceline dropped to the ground with a shout and Gunther let out a laugh. Betty teleported over to Gunther, grabbed him, and slammed him against the throne. Gunther let out a yelp and starred at Betty's anger filled eyes in horror.

"It's because of you that I lost the man I loved twice! It's because of you that girl had to go through the trauma of seeing a person she cared about fall into madness and forget about her! You robbed the man I loved of his life and hurt everyone here!" Screamed Betty as she began to punch Gunther over and over again knocking the crown from, his head.

Marceline slammed her frozen arms into the ground and broke them free, before she flew over to Betty and pulled the angry women away from Gunther.

"That's enough Betty! You beat him! It's over!" Said Marceline as she tried to calm the women down.

Betty struggled for a few more seconds, before she stopped. Marceline released her and the two of them looked over at the beaten form of Gunther, who laid on the ground. Marceline saw the crown laying on the ground and picked it up. The vampire raised the crown over her head, before she slammed it into the ground shattering it to bits. Gunther looked up at Marceline in shock and then his body began to spasm. Marceline and Betty watched in awe as Gunther began to change. His beard fell off, his skin turn green, a tail popped out of his rear end, and his face became more reptilian like. Gunther stood up on shaky legs and looked around in confusion.

"Um...where am I? What happened...to Master Evergreen...and the comet? All I remember was putting on the special wish crown and I made a wish..." Gunther then blinked his eyes and he began to remember what happened and his eyes went wide. "Oh...no I really messed up...big time and got myself and Master Evergreen killed! The crown survived...and I was a part...of it...and then another guy put it on...and started...to act the way...I did...when I made my wish. He...started to become me!"

Marceline and Betty watched Gunther, not sure what to say. The blizzard around the tower stopped and the ice that held Simon, began to melt. Gunther began to cry a little.

"I ruined...another guy's life and I hurt his loved ones! I'm garbage!" Sobbed Gunther.

Marceline floated over to Gunther and put a hand on his shoulder. Gunther looked up at Marceline.

"Don't beat yourself...over this man. That crown was bad news and it messed you up just like Simon. You may have driven Simon nuts, but you gave him powers to help protect him and me from some really big trouble. So...I'm not mad at you." Said Marceline.

Gunther looked at Marceline not sure what to say. There was a cracking sound and the ice mound cracked open causing Simon to fall out. Betty managed to catch him and gently lowered him to the floor. Simon's eyes opened up slowly and he looked up at Betty.

"Betty...is that you?"

"It's me Simon. Marceline and I are here to save you." Said Betty as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Simon pushed himself up off the ground and looked at Marceline and Gunther. Marceline went over and hugged Simon as a few tears fell from her eyes. Simon returned the hug and then they stopped. Gunther then walked up to Simon looking nervous.

"Um...Simon...I just want to say I'm sorry...for everything." Said Gunther.

"Gunther, your just as much a victim of the crown as me. I sensed no ill will from you since I first met you and I can tell your sorry for what happened. I forgive you." Said Simon with a tiny smile.

"And...I forgive you to. I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier Gunther." Said Betty.

"It's ok...your were just mad and I was being mean." Said Gunther.

"So what happens now?" Asked Marceline.

"Well I guess I'll pass on and the three of you will wake up. Also, the crown will still have its ice powers, but nothing else. Hope that helps you out in the future." Said Gunther as he began to slowly fade away.

Soon Simon, Betty, and Marceline began to wake up.

In the real world, Jake had just arrived with Simon's clothes as Betty and Marceline woke up. Everybody looked at Ice King as he began to change into Simon. The human woke up and Marceline handed him, his glasses. Betty smiled at Simon and kissed him on the lips. Simon then went into the bathroom to change clothes and the group quickly filled him in on what was going on.

"It appears we need to rescue Finn and Bubblegum and stop Ricardio. I need Ricardio back in my chest in order to be fully restored. I brought Ricardio into this world and now I'm going to take him out of it." Said Simon.

The group left the house, with Jake using his nose to lead the way. The race was on.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Stone

Love and Madness

Chapter 20 Stone

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Jake lead his friends using his nose and they eventual reached the mountain. The magical dog was also giving Simon, Peppermint Butler and Magic Man a ride since they didn't have any means to travel fast. Betty also rode on Jake's back and sat next to Simon. Marceline flew next to Jake and watched Simon and Betty. The vampire was glad to see them together, but she could tell that Simon was weakening and it was only a matter of time, before he reached the doorstep of the Death Bus. They had to get Simon's heart back in his chest and get him to drink the vial of water to heal him and restore his age. Marceline wasn't the only one looking at Simon and Betty, Magic Man was also looking at the couple and studying them. The Martian could see the love the two humans had for each other and he understood why Margels was mad at him for his past actions.

"Margels...I understand why your mad at me. I'm going to fix this whole mess." Vowed Magic Man to himself.

The group reached the mountain and they made their way inside, they saw some of the mountain people and snuck by them and went deeper into the mountain with Jake leading the way.

In the lab Ricardio had handcuffed Bubblegum's hands behind her back to a chair and placed her a few yards in front of Flame Princess's container. Scorcher, Me-Mow, and a dozen servants stood at the back of the lab watching everyone. Flame Princess let out a groan as she began to wake up. Ricardio grinned as he placed the helmet of Glob above the machine. Soon everything would begin.

In another part of the mountain, Jake and the others had stumbled upon the cell that contained a battered and bruised Lemongrab.

"Man it looks like the guys here did a number on Lemongrab." Said Jake as he turned his hand into a key to unlock the cell door.

"Please...be...saving me." Groaned Lemongrab.

"Do we really have to save him?" Asked Peppermint Butler.

"I know this guy is a ding dong and stuff, but we can't just leave him." Said Jake as he grabbed Lemongrab.

The group continued on their way and they eventually found the path that lead to the lab.

In the lab, Ricardio had just entered his glass pod as Flame Princess woke up. The fiery princess saw that she was in a lantern and that confused her and freaked her out, then her eyes landed on Bubblegum and her eyes narrowed into slits. Bubblegum smiled nervously.

"Um...hi Flame Princess, it's good to see you again. I know how this looks...but let me explain."

"No, I'm not going to listen to anything you have to say, because it's probably going to be another lie." Said Flame Princess as her flames rose up.

The heat from the flames went to the two glass containers holding Finn and Ricardio. The heat managed to wake Finn up and he looked around in confusion.

"Flame Princess...please listen. I know...I've done some bad things to you in the past, but I'm sorry for those actions...and I'm not the one behind...this current situation." Said Bubblegum as she tried to calm Flame Princess down.

"A few bad things. That's a lie! You've done a ton of bad things to me and my kingdom! First you lock me up in that stupid lantern when I was a baby and spent most of my life trapped in that little prison, then after my little breakup with Finn, you took me to your lab saying you would help me, but your only intentions was to study a fire elemental, and then there's your biggest crime against my entire kingdom! My kingdom was suffering from a intense cold and despite my better judgement I called you for help fix it. You acted so kind and nice, but that was only to get into the lower levels of the palace, so you can destroy nearly all my sleeping fire giants! Those were sacred to my people and you destroyed them because you thought I would use them to destroy your precious kingdom, which I would not do! Then you revealed that you were responsible for the cooling of my kingdom and pretty much spy on me and everyone in Ooo." Spat Flame Princess as she gave Bubblegum a look of utter hatred.

Bubblegum squirmed under the young princess stare and tried to look away only to be met with a stare from Finn. The young hero had a look that was a mix of anger, disbelief, and betrayal. Bubblegum looked away and at the ground. No matter what Bubblegum said, she knew she couldn't justify her actions. She had hurt Flame Princess and she had a reason not to trust her and be angry at her. From a hallway outside the lab, Jake's group had heard everything. Marceline just shook her head and frowned.

"You really blew it Pebbles."

In the lab Flame Princess's heat continued to build up and Finn and Ricardio began to sweat. The sweat raced through the machine's tubes and started to mix together. Flame Princess continued to glare angrily at Bubblegum.

"You know what Bubblegum, your just like my father in many ways. You both locked me up and you both lie and step on others to get your way. My father is a brute who use fear and force to get what he wants, while you use manipulation and deception to get what you want. You claim to be good and noble, but your just as bad on the inside as my father!"

The sweat spun around and mixed and there was a bright flash if light as a small triangular red stone appeared above the machine. It was the Sorcerer's Stone! Ricardio grinned as he stepped out of his glass chamber and looked at the stone.

"Oh what a glorious sight! My key to godhood has finally arrived!" Said Ricardio as he raised his hands triumphantly in the air.

"Oh...this is bad. If we're going to do something we better do it now and fast!" Said Jake with panic in his eyes.

The group prepared to leap into the lab to stop the mad villain's rise to godhood.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 Scramble

Love and Madness

Chapter 21 Scramble

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within the mountain the heroes were prepared to leap into action. Simon looked at the others in the group and then to Marceline and Betty.

"I'm going to get Ricardio and his minions attention. Marceline I need you to get that Sorcerer's stone and give it Betty so she can use her magic to get it far away from here." Said Simon.

"What should the rest of use do?" Asked Jake.

"Get ready to move on and rescue the others. We're going to need all the help we can get." Said Simon.

Everyone nodded and Marceline went invisible. Simon took a deep breath, put the crown on, and stepped into the lab getting all the villains attention.

"Hello Ricardio it's been awhile." Said Simon.

Ricardio turned away from the stone to look at Simon with a look of surprise, which turned into a big grin.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. It's good to see you've managed to survive my little burial and regain your sanity. Though if I call correctly the power of the crown that kept you from aging is gone now. You only have a few hours before the aging kicks in and your body begins to fail. On the bright side, you'll at least see me rise to godhood before you die or I can simply put you out of your misery before that happens." Said Ricardio.

"I survived your little burial and regained my sanity thanks to the good people in my life the very ones you tried to kill and I'm here to put a stop to your insane plan. It's true I feel my body aging, but I will do everything in my power to put an end to you. I brought you into this world Ricardio and I'm going to take you out of it one way or another." Said Simon.

"Bold words from a foolish dying old man. Tell me Simon, why do you care about this world? The one you remembered is long gone and you have no place you truly belong in this one. True you have a couple of people you care about, but besides them you have nothing." Said Ricardio.

"I'll admit this world is different and strange from the one I grew up in and I only have a couple of people I care about, but I still have hope for this world and everything living on it. This world is alive and I will protect it." Said Simon with determination.

As Simon and Ricardio talked an invisible Marceline had flown up behind Bubblegum and cut through her restraints.

"Just play it cool and continue to pretend your still tied up." Whispered Marceline.

"Thanks Marcy." Whispered Bubblegum.

"I'm only doing this now so we don't have to worry about rescuing you later. Also what you did to that other princess is not ok and I'm not thrilled about the whole spying on everything biz either." Said Marceline with a growl, before she started to make her way to the Sorcerer's Stone.

While this was going on a incredibly tiny Jake was making his way towards the glass chamber that held Finn. Marceline reached out and grabbed the Sorcerer's Stone, when suddenly Ricardio spun around and shot a hand out grabbing Marceline by the throat. The vampire gasped in shock as she became visible and dangled from Ricardio's hand.

"Marceline!" Cried Simon in fear.

"Very clever Simon, you almost managed to get my stone, but you forget I used to be a part of you so I know how you think. I know about Marceline's little tricks and I also know you won't try anything rash against me, while I holding your little girl in front of me." Said Ricardio as he turned to face Simon holding Marceline in front of him.

Simon just glared at the villain not sure what to do. Ricardio just grinned as he reached out with his free hand and pried Marceline's hands open to get the stone. The vampire was still weak from the Black Ice Cave collapse, so she couldn't put up much resistance against Ricardio. The villain grinned in triumph as he held the stone up high. The tiny Jake saw what was going on and quickly went into action. The magical dog grew to his normal, made his arms large to rip off the door to the glass chamber holding Finn, and then he tossed the door at Ricardio. The door slammed into Ricardio's back making him let go of both the stone and Marceline as he fell to the ground. Marceline fell to the ground as the stone went flying into the air and everyone looked up at it. Jake quickly shot a stretchy arm up and caught it. The other members of Simon's group rushed into the lab to help out.

"Yeah I got it!" Shouted Jake.

"Get me my stone!" Roared Ricardio as he shot to his feet.

Me-Mow leaped onto Jake's arm and ran up it towards the stone. Jake freaked out and quickly tossed the stone to Peppermint Butler, who was tackled by one Ricardio's servants who snatched the stone away from the candy man. The servant started to run towards Ricardio, but Lemongrab snatched it from his hands and smirked. The lemon's victory was short lived as three servants angrily tackled him and began to pummel him. The stone rolled away and Me-Mow ran by and picked it up. The tiny cat tried to run away with it, but Magic Man stood in her way. The martian grinned down at the cat thinking it would be easy to deal with her. Me-Mow hissed as she wrapped her tail around the stone and leaped at Magic Man's face claws extended. Magic Man screamed as the tiny cat clawed his face and he fell to the ground rolling in pain. Before Me-Mow could move on Betty snatched the stone from her.

"I'm getting you out of here." Said Betty.

But before the magic women could do anything Scorcher suddenly appeared behind in a cloud of smoke and chopped the back of her neck with a hand. Betty fell to the ground and Scorcher grabbed the stone and handed it over to one of the servants. The assassin was fixing to go finish Betty off, when a freeze blast from Simon froze him in a block of ice. Simon stumbled over to Betty and knelt down next to her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I have...a pain in my neck, but I'm fine." Groaned Betty.

Simon let out a sigh of relief. Bubblegum meanwhile had untied Finn's bonds. The candy princess looked at the human, who gave a look that told her that he was still mad at her for what she did. Bubblegum looked at the ground sadly. Finn looked past the princess and noticed Ricardio making his way towards the servant with the stone. The young hero ran forward and kick Ricardio in the back causing him to stumble. The teen then ran past the villain and towards the servant, who tried to get away, but Finn tackled him and wrestled him to the ground, before taking the stone away from him. Ricardio then rushed at Finn and snatched the stone from the boy's hand as he raced towards the helmet of Glob. Marceline came to and tried to get the stone away from Ricardio, but the villain was quicker then the weakened vampire and knocked her to the side. Jake tried to come to Marceline's aid, but a bunch of servants jumped on top of him. Ricardio continued to race towards the helmet and Bubblegum tried to get in his way, which only made the villain grin as he knocked the candy princess to her rear with a flick of his finger. The mad villain then reached the helmet of Glob and put it on his head sideways so it looked like he had red spikes growing out of the side of his head. Then he held the Sorcerer's Stone and pressed it to his forehead.

"Look out universe, because there's a new god on the block!" Exclaimed Ricardio as he felt power surging through his body.

Everyone starred at Ricardio. The heroes gasped and the minions cheered. There was a blinding flash of light followed by some powerful evil laughter. A maniac had just obtained god level powers.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22 Dangers and Distress

Love and Madness

Chapter 22 Dangers and Distress

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

In the lab everyone was blinking their eyes as they took in Ricardio's new form. Ricardio was dressed in an outfit similar to Glob's outfit except the helmet was different. The spikes had turned and twisted, so they looked more like horns growing out of the side of Ricardio's head. The Sorcerer's Stone sat in the middle of Ricardio's forehead and glowed brightly. All the heroes stared at Ricardio in horror and awe, as some of the minions began to bow to their new god. Me-Mow stood next to Scorcher, who used his powers to melt himself free from the ice he was frozen in. The two assassins also looked at Ricardio in awe. The new god flexed his arms and his pecs.

"Oh this is magnificent! The power coursing through my veins is incredible! I feel like I have unlimited power!" Declared Ricardio.

Ricardio then looked up at the celling and pointed a hand up at it. There was a flash of bright light that flew from Ricardio's hand and the entire top of the mountain was vaporized in an instant. Everyone starred at the exposed sky in shock. Jake used his stretchy powers to shield Marceline as the minions whooped and praised their leader's display of power. The blast of light had been seen everywhere in Ooo and people were freaking out.

At the Candy Kingdom, people were freaking out, while the King of Ooo was ordering some of the candy people to load up a large amount of treasure into, his zeppelin. The corrupt ruler was more concerned with saving himself and taking as much treasure as he could with him, then worrying about his subjects.

At the Fire Kingdom, the people had been freaking out over the disappearance of their leader and the strange light that shot into the sky, made them freak out even more. This would unfortunately lead to some very bad choices in the kingdom. Cinnamon Bun, Flint, Randy, and Aunt Agnes were desperately trying to calm everyone down and regain order, but we're having very little luck. A random guard was bouncing on his feet chewing his fingers nervously, underneath the lantern that contained Flame King and Don John.

"Hey you, we can help with this situation." Said Flame King getting the guard's attention.

"Why...should I trust you two? You'll probably try to takeover the kingdom." Said the guard.

"Well I have magic and whatever the situation is my magic can help." Said Don John.

"Besides the Fire Kingdom is my home. It wouldn't exactly be smart of me to focus on conquering it, while the entire kingdom was threatened?" Said Flame King.

"Um...I guess that makes sense." Said the guard before he pushed the lever that lowered the lantern.

The guard opened the lantern and Flame King immediately punched the guard in the face knocking him out. Flame King then tossed the guard into the lantern as he and Don John turned to the others in the throne room. The two villains quickly went about grabbing Flint, Randy, Aunt Agnes, and Cinnamon Bun and locked them in the lantern. The lantern was raised back up and Flame King turned to Don John.

"Come on we have a kingdom to conquer and a crisis to deal with."

"What about your daughter? She could come back and ruin everything." Said Don John.

"Just focus on brainwashing a good precent of the masses. I want some of the people to actually think I'm a good leader." Said Flame King.

The two of them went about taking over the kingdom.

Back at the mountain, everybody was still starring at the sky in shock and awe. Finally Jake broke the heroes silence.

"OH MY GLOB, HE BLEW THE TOP OF A GLOBBING MOUNTAIN OFF!"

Simon took a shaky stepped forward.

"Ricardio what have you done?! The kind of power your messing with is dangerous and you could rupture the fabric of the universe! You have to stop this madness!"

"Oh silly Simon. I'm a god! I can do whatever I please! Who knows maybe I'll heal you so you can be around for the festivities of my new age or maybe I'll just let you die of natural causes. After all you probably only have less then a day to live at best." Said Ricardio with a grin.

Finn tried to take Ricardio by surprise by changing his thorn arm into a massive vine that shot at Ricardio, but the villain simply raised his hand and the vine just stopped in midair, before it changed back into the thorn arm.

"An amusing trick, but it won't help." Said Ricardio as he flicked his finger at Finn and a invisible force sent him flying and crashing into a wall.

Simon tried to hit Ricardio with a blast of lighting, but the villain just froze it in midair and calmly took it in his hands.

"Fear me mortals, for I am Ricardio lord of all!" Declared Ricardio as he rose into the air and hovered above the mountain.

Ricardio looked up at the sky and used his advanced eyesight to look at Mars. The villain grinned as he held the lightning bolt up and then he tossed it into the sky at Mars. The lighting bolt soared through space and right at Mars hitting the surface and destroying several buildings. The heroes were completely shocked by the display of insane power, while the assassins and minions ran out of the mountain to stand under their leader.

"Ah that was a nice little warmup, now I think I'll go to Mars and tell everybody whose in charge now, before I come back to Earth and start renovating the place." Said Ricardio as he prepared to fly into space.

"Oh great mighty one please bless us!" Called one of the minions from below.

"You know what your right. You do deserve a reward for all your hard work. I shall grant you great power, so that you may go forth and spread the word that this world has a new master." Said Ricardio as he looked down at the assembled minions.

The insane deity pointed his hand down and fired a bright beam of yellow light that transformed his minions. The minions bodies began to grow and swell with muscles that tore through their robes. Ricardio then turned to Me-Mow and Scorcher.

"You two shall serve as my generals of my forces, while I'm away. Do as you like and wreck as much havoc as you can. My only condition is that no harm comes to Bubblegum. She is my future queen and I would prefer she remained unharmed." Said Ricardio.

"You can count on us." Said Me-Mow with a salute.

"Excellent. Now if you excuse me I have a planet that I need to declare my dominance over." Said Ricardio, before he flew off.

Me-Mow chuckled as she jumped onto one minions shoulder and pointed North. All the minions and Scorcher marched off to wreck havoc.

Back in the mountain, Jake was helping Finn up, while Simon leaned against a wall looking incredibly pale, with Betty and Marceline tending to him.

"It's just like my brothers and the King of Mars said. A great evil is going to take the helmet and cause a heap of trouble for Mars and Earth." Mumbled Magic Man.

Bubblegum looked around the lab and saw Phoebe still trapped in the lantern. The former princess grabbed a rock and headed over to the lantern.

"Step back Phoebe, I'm getting you out of there." Said Bubblegum as she raised the rock up.

"Well this is certainly new, usually you want to lock me up, or is this all some crazy scheme to gain my trust again, so you can betray me hurt my kingdom again?" Said Phoebe as she stepped back and glared at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum smashed the glass and Phoebe walked out. The others headed over to them. Phoebe continued to glare at Bubblegum, who looked at the ground guiltily.

"So...is what Flame Princess said true?" Asked Jake.

"It...is...or at least the part of cooling the Fire Kingdom is. Bubblegum got the Ice King to help her do that. I believe, she promised him a kiss for his services." Said Simon before he broke out into a fit of coughing.

Marceline glared daggers at Bubblegum, before she went over and lifted her up by the front of her shirt. Bubblegum flenched under Marceline's gaze.

"You got Simon mixed up in your insane little plan to harm the Fire Kingdom?! Honestly Bonnibel, that's messed up! You used to be a nerd, but I considered you my friend, even after you went all full princess and paid more attention to your kingdom then anything else I would still call you my friend. Then I find out about this insane plan you had that made Simon hurt a lot of people! Then I hear you've been spying on everyone that is not cool! I don't even know who you are anymore, but your no friend of mine!" Snarled Marceline as she tossed Bubblegum to the ground.

The candy women just sat there staring at the ground. Finn turned to Phoebe.

"Flame Princess...I'm sorry what happened to you. What Bubblegum did was not ok." Said Finn.

"Um...thanks Finn, but right now I need to go to my kingdom and help prepare my people for the return of that Ricardio guy." Said Phoebe, before she took off into the sky.

All the remaining heroes looked at one another. Some had looks of concern on their faces, while Marceline just glared at Bubblegum. Things were looking dark, tension was high, and time was running out for Simon. It was truly a dark hour for Ooo.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23 Past Mistakes

Love and Madness

Chapter 23 Past Mistakes

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

At the mountain, the heroes were trying to figure out what to do. Simon was sitting on a rock looking pale and seemed to be having a coughing fit every few minutes. Marceline and Betty sat next to Simon with looks of concern on their faces. Magic Man approached the little group.

"Betty I need you to teleport us back to my place and use the machine to give me my powers back." Said Magic Man.

"Oh so you can us your powers to flee, when Rucardio shows back?" Asked Marceline with a glare.

"No. Look I know you don't trust me and my work is pretty much as good as a stale bag of chips, but I need my powers, so I can go to Mars and help my people. I did a ton of bad stuff to my people and I need to make up for that, but to do that I need my powers." Said Magic Man.

"Fine, but no funny business." Said Betty.

"I'm coming to and if you try to pull something funny Magic Man, your going to be in a world of hurt." Said Marceline.

"I have no doubt about that." Said Magic Man.

"I'm...coming with you." Said Simon as he stumbled to his feet.

"Alright gather around." Said Betty.

They huddled together and in a flash of light and they vanished. The remaining heroes looked at one another. Finn walked over to Bubblegum.

"I...still can't believe...what you did to the entire Fire Kingdom. They were no threat to you and Flame Princess actually asked you for help, only to find out your were behind the problem and the only reason you wanted to get into the Fire Kingdom was to destroy some of their stuff! That was just underhanded and low! Your supposed to be the smart, kind, respectful ruler Bubblegum!" Said Finn pointing an accusing finger at Bubblegum.

"Your one to talk! You caused that fight between Flame Princess and Ice King and you were completely useless during the Flame King's uprising! I was trying to be logical with my actions and protect my people, while you were trying to see the rest of some strange dream and win Flame Princess back with your moves!" Shouted Bubblegum.

"Well I feel guilty about what I did and I want to make up for what happened. I didn't intend for anyone to get hurt. I just want to help everyone and make sure they're all happy." Said Finn with a sad look in his eyes.

Bubblegum looked at Finn and calmed down feeling guilty for what she said.

"Finn...I'm sorry. I have no right to judge your actions, after all the things I've done. I harmed the Fire Kingdom and betrayed Flame Princess's trust. I thought by destroying the Sleeping Giants my people would be safer, but my actions could have made things worse. I've lived for so and I've made several terrible mistakes and choices. I started a zombie apocalypse twice in my own kingdom, I created two heirs that ended up turning into horrible psychotic beings, I ignored my suitors, I endangered my friends with by beliefs about what magic is, and I caused a few of my subjects to be mutated into horrible disfigured beings. I'm full of hubris and that has blind me from my actions and made me lose touch with my people, which cost me my kingdom. I called Flame Princess a ding dong, but now I know that the real ding dong is me." Said Bubblegum as she looked at the ground.

Finn looked at Bubblegum and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're both ding dongs. We know what we did was wrong and we have to fix it. I'll help you and you can help me. We not going to be able to fix anything by feeling sorry for ourselves, especially if Ricardio takes over." Said Finn.

"I guess your right. I suppose we need to alert the kingdom's of Ooo about what is happening. Will start with the Candy Kingdom." Said Bubblegum.

"Alright let's go! We have a world to save." Said Finn.

The group headed off towards the Candy Kingdom.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24 Flaming Ruler

Love and Madness

Chapter 24 Flaming Ruler

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

At the Fire Kingdom, Flame Princess had just arrived at the palace and saw that it was empty, then she looked up and saw Flint, Randy, Aunt Agnes, and Cinnamon Bun in the lantern. Flame Princess gasped and quickly lowered the lantern down and freed them. The freed prisoners quickly told Flame Princess what happened.

"Where are my father and Don John now?" Asked Flame Princess.

"I think I heard them mention about gathering everyone at the highest volcano to rally everyone and tell the citizens whose in charge." Said Flint.

Flame Princess nodded her head in thanks and quickly flew off. She soon reached the volcano and saw thousands of flame people gathered with Flame King and Don John standing before them.

"My subjects, my daughter has abandoned you in this time of crisis. This proves what a bad leader she truly is. Would a real leader flee and live their people unguided?" Asked Flame King.

There was some muttering from the crowd. Don John used his magic to make some of the people he brainwashed raise their hands and shout.

"No! Flame Princess is a failure of a leader! Flame King is the true ruler of the Fire Kingdom!"

"My daughter has made you all weak! Honesty is not the best policy! During her rule the Fire Kingdom has lost face! Nobody is afraid of our power and without that fear we risk be invaded! But do not worry, for I can bring us back to the good old days! We will be feared by all of Ooo once more!" Declared Flame King.

The mind controlled fire elementals cheered, while the rest of the crowd looked unsure what to do. A few cheered, but the others just looked at the ground not sure what to think. Flame Princess finally decided to make her presence known. The young ruler flew up to where her father and Don John were and landed next to them. A startled look appeared on Flame King's face as Flame Princess threw a punch at Don John, striking him in the face and knocking him to the ground stunned. The spell was broken and the mind controlled fire elementals stopped cheering and blinked their eyes in confusion.

"Would a real ruler need to mind control some of his own subjects to get praised?" Asked Flame Princess with a glare.

There were mutters of agreement from the crowd. Flame Princess turned to address them.

"People of the Fire Kingdom, I apologize for my absence, but I was kidnapped from my castle by the people, who were responsible for that light you saw shoot up into the sky. There is a great evil that has been unleashed that threatens our land and the entire world! We must banned together and rally with all the other kingdoms to combat this threat!"

The citizens were completely focused on Flame Princess words and the seriousness of her tone. Flame King gritted his teeth in annoyance as he realized he was losing the crowd. The former ruler gathered some flames into his hands and then he blasted Flame Princess in the back with a fireball and sent her crashing into the ground. The crowd gasped in shock at the action.

"Don't listen to that fool! My daughter speaks nonsense about joining those weak kingdoms in a battle against a foe that will surly destroy us! If we go back to be evil and conquer a few kingdoms for this evil force and swear allegiance to it our survival will be assured. The world will be ours. My daughter knows nothing about how the world really works. In the end only the strong and ruthless survive and prosper." Said Flame King.

Flame Princess laid on the ground as she listened to every word her father said and she began to feel her anger grow. The young ruler had sparred her father's life twice and yet he continued to try and ruin everything she tried to accomplish. Something within Flame Princess snapped as she felt her flames grow and intensive.

"You...JERK!" Roared Flame Princess as she shot to her feet the flames around her body growing to massive size as her eyes burned with fury.

The crowd gasped and Flame King took a startled step back, his eyes wide in fear as he realized, he had pushed his daughter to far. Flame Princess stormed towards her father fist clenched.

"Now...sweetie...I was only trying to do what's best for all of us! Let's not do anything rash!" Said Flame King as he raised his hands and took another few steps away from his angry daughter.

"SHUT UP! YOU MAKE ME ANGRY WHEN YOU TALK!" Snarled Flame Princess as she slammed her right fist into Flame King's chest.

Flame King's eyes bulged out as the jewel in the center of his armor was shattered to pieces and his daughter's fist slammed into his chest and sent him flying and crashing into volcano and laid on the ground moaning. Flame Princess marched towards him.

"Since the day I was born, you've done nothing, but made my life miserable! You never showed me or my brothers the slightest hint of love or affection. You sent me out in the wild to get killed, when I was a babe and when that didn't work you had me imprisoned in a lantern for most of my life. You cost me my childhood, because my flames were brighter and greater then yours could ever be. I watched how you treated our people and how you convinced them they were evil. All of Ooo feared and hated us. When I was finally free I eventually decided to back and dethrone you, not because I wanted your throne or your power, it was because realized people had the right to chose who they could be, our people didn't have to be evil. I thought I could change you and maybe figure out what my mother saw in you, but then you tried to overthrow me and have me married off to a crazy wizard. Your rebellion didn't last long and instead of having you killed I spared you, because I thought an act of mercy, would make you change. I wanted to have an actual relationship with you, but you do nothing but show hate and selfishness. Well I'm done with you! You have no right to call yourself a father or a king. By everything that is good I'm ending this!" Said Flame Princess as she stood over her battered father with her fist raised.

"No! Nooooo! Daughter...please mercy!" Cried Flame King in utter terror.

"You don't deserve mercy!" Spat Flame Princess as she slammed her fist down towards Flame King's face.

Flame King screamed and closed his eyes. There was a loud thunderous crash. The crowd gasped and Flame King opened his eyes and saw his daughter's fist smashed into the ground a few inches from his head. Flame Princess pulled her hand out of the ground and glared down at her father.

"Though I don't think you deserve any mercy, I will not kill you. I'm nothing like you and despite the hate I have for you, I will never stoop to your level. I'm not evil, however from this day forth you and Don John are hereby banished from the Fire Kingdom. Run. Run away, and never come back." Said Flame Princess as she gave her father one last glare, before she turned around and walked away.

The crowd starred at their ruler in amazement as she walked by them, then they started to clap and cheer for her. Flame Princess turned to face them.

"I thank you for your applause, but now is not the time to celebrate. We need to prepare for the threat, so everyone head to your homes, get whatever weapons you have, get those who can not fight to a safe place, and prepare for the worst. This isn't just a battle for our kingdom. This is a battle for our world." Said Flame Princess.

The crowd nodded and scattered off to head to their homes. The area was soon deserted except for Flame King and Don John.

"Well...at least I still have a home in Wizard City. Good luck with being banished." Said Don John as he took off into the sky.

Flame King starred at the ground completely defeated. The former ruler then began to head South away from the Fire Kingdom.

Flame Princess traveled to the castle to activate the one weapon she knew that could stand against Ricardio. The final battle was drawing nearer.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25 Mars Ruler

Love and Madness

Chapter 25 Mars Ruler

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

At Magic Man's house, Magic Man, Betty, Simon, and Marceline were getting the machine started. Magic Man got into one pod, while Betty got into the other. The fire was lite and the pods were filled with steam clouds. Marceline stood by and after a few seconds, she detached Betty's pod from the machine and helped Betty out. The human's eyes were no longer white and she looked sane. Magic Man's pod opened up and the martian floated out, his hands sparking with Magic. Betty calmly handed Magic Man's hat back to him.

"So what happens now?" Asked Simon.

"Well, we still need to stop that Ricardio guy and you need your heart back. His on Mars and I know how to get there and bring Ricardio back here." Said Magic Man as he walked over to his martian transporter.

The martian cast a look over at Simon and Betty as they stood side by side. The reunited couple remained him of his own lost love and those feelings allowed him to activate his transporter and vanish in a flash of light that was heading straight to Mars.

On Mars, a huge portion of the city was in ruins and on fire. Wounded martians stumbled about wondering what happened. Then Ricardio appeared in the sky laughing.

"Greetings people of Mars! I am Ricardio and from this day forth I am your master." Declared Ricardio.

Everyone starred at Ricardio as he pointed his hand at the courthouse and made the sitting stone body of the former King of Mars rise up into the air along with it's stone chair and float over to him. Ricardio then snapped his fingers and the statue shattered to bits leaving nothing, but the chair. The villain then made himself bigger and sat in the chair grinning down at the martians below.

"Now rebuild the city and build a bunch of statues of me. Your new GOD commands it!" Boomed Ricardio.

Magic Man arrived on Mars outside the courthouse. The martian saw Ricardio floating above the city in, his throne and snuck into the courthouse. Magic Man searched the file cabinets and desk of the courthouse, until he found what he was looking for. The Wand of Dispersement. Magic Man had no idea how the wand would help him, but he figured it would come in handy.

"Time to make a psycho mad." Thought Magic Man as he pocketed the wand and used his powers to fly up towards Ricardio.

Ricardio didn't notice Magic Man, until the martian conjured a pie and smashed it into the back of his head. The villain turned to glare at Magic Man, who then conquered up a bucket of water to splash in Ricardio's face.

"Ha! The big bad deity is all wet!" Laughed Magic Man.

"Your nothing, but an annoying insect. Even with your powers your nothing, but a pest. I no longer have a use for you, so I shall take immense satisfaction in destroying you." Said Ricardio as he began to generate some heat that made the pie bits and water vanish.

"You'll have to catch me on Earth first!" Shouted Magic Man as he exploded into a bright light that blinded Ricardio.

Magic Man flew back to the transporter and teleported to Earth. Ricardio's eyes cleared and he saw the fleeing Magic Man. The villain grinned insanely at the thrill of the hunt, as his throne rocketed through space after the martian. The two headed towards Earth.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26 Raging Battle

Love and Madness

Chapter 26 Raging Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

While Magic Man was luring Ricardio back to Earth. Finn and his little group had arrived at the Candy Kingdom, where Ricardio's minions had arrived and were meeting with the King of Ooo out in the castle courtyard to declare there was a new ruler of the world. A huge crowd of Candy People were gathered in the courtyard to hear the news. Me-Mow stood on one of the minions shoulders as she addressed the crowd.

"Listen up good because I'm only going to tell you this once. There's a new deity on the block and his name is Ricardio and from this day forth, his the boss of all of you and the rest of the world. All of you who are dumb enough to oppose him will be struck down and completely obliterated." Said Me-Mow.

There was some muttering from the crowd. The King of Ooo nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. Bow and tremble before the big boss man, build a few temples and statues for him and basically do whatever he says. Got you. You won't get any problems from me or my subjects." Said the King of Ooo.

"Stop!" Shouted Bubblegum as she and the rest of her group approached the crowd.

"Oh if it isn't the former ruler trying to cause trouble. I bet your here to try and convince everyone to stand against this Ricardio guy. Well sorry sister, but that isn't going to happen. A deity will most likely torture us by burning our crops, poisoning our water supplies, and deliver a plague upon our house or simply outright kill us all. No thanks I prefer living." Said the King of Ooo.

There was some muttering of agreement from the crowd. Bubblegum looked at her former subjects.

"Please listen to me. I know your fears and I understand your reason for them. Ricardio is insane and his powers are strong. If he has his way darkness and chaos will consume all of Ooo. Ricardio must be stopped for the sake of all of Ooo! I ask you not to fight alongside as your former ruler, but as a fellow citizen. If you chose to not fight and stay home with your loved ones I understand and will not judge you. I just want you all to know that I'm sorry. I was your ruler and I neglected all of you and put your lives in danger with several of science experiments. A true ruler should have put their subjects first and I failed in that duty. You deserve a better leader then me. I failed you and for that I'm truly sorry. To help make up for what I have done in the past I shall fight this threat." Said Bubblegum before she turned to walk away.

"Ha! A fool to the bitter end! Another horrible idea from a horrible ruler, who has made one mistake after another. Lucky for all of you I know what to do. I'm fixing all of your past rulers mistakes and I'm going to appease are new god tyrant." Said The King of Ooo.

Finn looked at the castle and noticed a large crane with large boulder hanging from it above the heads of Goliad and Stormo's heads. The young hero gasped at the sight. Apparently the King of Ooo wanted to kill both candy Sphinxes. It was then that Me-Mow and the rest of the minions decided to act. The group of villains spread out and surrounded the heroes. Finn gritted his teeth and pulled out his sword as Jake made his fist big, Lemongrab pulled out his sound sword, and Peppermint Butler pulled out a knife. Bubblegum snatched a spear out of a nearby Banana Guard's hand and she to faced the villains.

"Kill them all except the girl!" Ordered Me-Mow.

The minions charged and the battle began. Finn leaped into the air and punched one of the minions in the face as he clubbed another minion in the head with his sword handle. Lemongrab fired a blast of sound from his and knocked a couple minions down. Peppermint Butler stabbed one minion in the foot causing to shout in pain and leap around on one foot. Jake slammed his giant fist into a big horde of minions and scattered them. Bubblegum slammed the shaft of her spear into the gut of one of the minions and knocked the breath out of him, but a minion then appeared behind the candy women and knocked her down with a blow to the head. The crowd of candy people gasped at this. Then they watched as Bubblegum staggered to her feet gritting her teeth.

"I...will not fall! I'm fighting for my people and for all of Ooo!" Shouted Bubblegum as she walked the minion in the side of the head with her spear.

The candy people starred at Bubblegum with awe, then with a mighty shout they charged in and began to attack the minions wrestling them to the ground. Soon it was just Scorcher and Me-Mow left. Scorcher went about hurling fireballs at the candy people forcing them to scatter. Jake quickly took action by going over to a fountain and sucking a large amount of water into his cheeks. The magical dog then faced Scorcher, who fired a fireball at Finn. The young hero dodged out of the way and the fireball hit the King of Ooo and melted the waxy king's body, until he was nothing, but a head causing his crown to fall off. Scorcher then noticed Jake and fired a fireball at him. Jake slapped his hands to his cheeks and a blast of water shot out of his mouth, extinguishing the fireball and slamming into Scorcher. The assassin was slammed into a wall and knocked unconscious. Now it was just Me-Mow left. The tiny cat held a knife and was making hissing noises, when suddenly Peppermint Butler appeared behind her and slammed a bucket down on her. The candy man then put a rock on the bucket trapping the tiny cat. The crowd cheered in victory.

A Banana Guard picked up the crown, away from the King of Ooo's head, who demanded the crown back, but the guard ignored him, and offered it to Bubblegum, but the former princess refused to take it.

"I am thankful for your help, but I will not take up my former position as princess at this time. There are more pressing matters to attend to right now. Once this is over and if you still want me to be your ruler, then I will accept the position." Said Bubblegum.

The crowd nodded their heads. Bubblegum and the other heroes smiled, but then they noticed a large ball of fire racing falling from the sky and racing to something off in the distance. The fireball slammed into the ground and a large mushroom cloud rose into the sky. Finn and Bubblegum exchanged a worried look. The fireball had struck the area where Magic Man's house was, that could only mean Ricardio had returned to Earth. Bubblegum raced into her castle and went into her lab grabbing a high tech looking ray gun. Then she and the other heroes raced off towards where the fireball hit followed by a large crowd of heavily armed candy people.

A few minutes before the heroes raced off towards Magic Man's house. Simon was sitting in a chair resting with Marceline and Betty by his side, when Magic Man appeared on the transporter looking up nervously.

"Well I got good new and bad news. The good news is that I got Ricardio to come back to Earth. The bad news is I really ticked him off, so you might want to put up a little ice shield real fast." Said Magic Man.

Simon got to his feet and used the crown to quickly surround himself and the others in a dome of ice. Outside the house, Ricardio was racing down through the sky on his thrones covered flames. As Ricardio neared the house, he got out of his chair, picked it up and swung it down at the house. The chair hit the house and it exploded into pieces creating a large mushroom cloud. When the smoke cleared all that was left of the house was a large crater with a dome of cracked ice in the center. Ricardio lowered his throne and sat in it, then with a wave of his hand the dome cracked open to reveal Simon, Betty, and Magic Man. Ricardio smiled down at them as he made a large dark cloud appear in the sky above.

"Well. Well. It appears I have some of my least favorite people gathered in one place. I shall take immense satisfaction in destroying all of you." Said Ricardio as he raised his right hand and a red energy ball began to form on it.

Ricardio was fixing to fire, when something invisible slammed into his forehead making him lose his concentration. Marceline then became visible and she had both her hands wrapped around the Sorcerer's Stone imbedded in Ricardio's forehead. The stone sparked and Ricardio snarled angrily as he grabbed Marceline and hurled her to the ground near the others.

"I'll admit that took me by surprise, but this is where it ends!" Declared Ricardio as he floated out of his throne.

At that moment a blue laser beam slammed into the back of Ricardio's head making him shout in surprise. The villain turned to see Bubblegum and her group arriving on the scene. The deity grinned at the sight.

"Well this is certainly a turnout! I do so enjoy a large audience and my dear sweet Bubblegum has come to me." Said Ricardio.

"We're putting a stop to you Ricardio!" Declared Bubblegum as she pointed her laser gun at Ricardio.

Ricardio just laughed as he waved a hand at Bubblegum and the gun flew out of her hands and floated in midair. The deity then clenched his fist and the gun disintegrated. The crowd gasped in horror as Ricardio then landed on the ground and slammed a palm to it releasing a shock wave that knocked everyone onto their back.

"Face it! None of you stand a chance against me!" Laughed Ricardio as he reached his hands up to his chest and he opened it up to reveal the Ricardio heart grinning evilly.

The crowd starred at the exposed heart, greatly disturbed. One candy person threw up. Simon took the opportunity to fire a freeze blast at Ricardio and freeze him in a block of ice. The villain was only frozen for about a second, before he simply broke out by flexing. Ricardio turned to face Simon, who was looking a lot weaker.

"And so ends the tragic sad end of Simon." Said Ricardio as a flaming blue sword appeared in his hands and he prepared to strike the human down.

A red ball of fire slammed into Ricardio's side and knocked him back. Everybody turned to see Flame Princess floating in the air above.

"Your not hurting anyone!" Declared Phoebe.

"Bold words from a child." Said Ricardio as he flew up and swung his sword at Phoebe.

The young ruler conjured up a flame sword of her own and blocked Ricardio's attack. Ricardio shoved Phoebe back and tried to take her head off with a sword swing, but Phoebe ducked underneath the blow and blasted Ricardio's chest with a blast of fire knocking him back. Phoebe then gathered her energy and fired a enormous blast of fire at Ricardio that seemed to consume him, but when the flames stopped Ricardio was floating in the air surrounded by a round energy shield, completely unharmed. Ricardio grinned at the shocked expression on Phoebe's face before he flew forward, grabbed the young ruler by the throat, and began to strangle her.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me?" Asked Ricardio.

"Ug! No...I was...simply stalling...you." Gasped Phoebe.

A look of confusion appeared on Ricardio's face a few seconds before something as big as him came flying in and a large fist slammed into the villain's face making him let go of Phoebe and sending the deity crashing into the ground. The thing that had hit Ricardio was revealed to be a Sleeping Fire Giant. Phoebe plummeted to the ground and Finn ran under her with his arms stretched out. The boy caught the young ruler and winced a little as his skin came in contact with the heat of the fire elemental's skin. Phoebe's eyes widened as she looked at Finn, who gave her a little smile, before he set her down on the ground.

"Finn you...can't touch my skin without hurting yourself. You shouldn't have caught me!" Said Phoebe.

"I couldn't just let you fall and get hurt FP. I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt." Said Finn.

The two starred at one another, then there heard a crash and turned to see the Fire Giant get knocked back by a punch from Ricardio.

"Let's take this fool down together." Said Finn as he picked up his sword.

"I'm with you." Said Phoebe as she conjured up a flame sword.

The two rushed in to join the fight. Ricardio punched the Fire Giant again and knocked it back. The villain tried to advance on the giant, but Finn charged in and sliced him across the leg causing him to stumble back and shout in pain. Phoebe followed through with a fireball to the head that blinded Ricardio and burned his face a little. Jake stood by the recovering Fire Giant and noticed Ricardio's throne nearby.

"Yo big guy, give that jerk the chair!" Shouted Jake.

The Fire Giant grabbed the chair and charged at the blinded Ricardio. The chair was raised up high and then it was smashed onto Ricardio's head knocking him to his knees. Simon came in and began to freeze Ricardio's back covering it in ice. The deity let out a savage roar and shot to his feet.

"Enough! I shall crush you all!" Bellowed Ricardio as he waved his hands in the air.

Several chunks of earth and everyone in the area began to be float up into the air. Ricardio was manipulating gravity! Magic Man teleported in front of Ricardio and tried to him with the Wand of Dispersement, but the villain just waved him away with his hand and sent the martian crashing into a floating rock next to Finn.

"You ok man?" Asked Finn.

"I've...been better." Groaned Magic Man.

"What were you trying to do with that wand?" Asked Finn.

"Well that guy is powered by a magical item, so I figured we need a magical item to destroy his source of power, but hitting the stone with the wand is a lot harder then it sounds." Said Magic Man.

"Well I'm going to give it a shot." Said Finn.

"It's all your kid." Said Magic Man as he handed the wand to Finn.

Finn pushed, his legs off of the Rock and flew at Ricardio, who was laughing insanely. The villain saw Finn and was fixing to blast him, but a ice blast froze his hand and then a fireball exploded in his face blinding him again. Finn saw Simon and Phoebe floating nearby and gave them a thumbs up as he continued to towards Ricardio. The hero reached the deity and swung the wand at the stone. The wand struck the stone with a tiny thunk sound. At first nothing happened, then cracks appeared on the stone and light began to shoot out. Ricardio's eyes bulged in horror!

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Ricardio as the stone and the wand both exploded in a flash of light that blinded everyone.

Everything that had been floating crashed to the ground with a thud. Betty groaned as she blinked her eyes and saw Ricardio laying on the ground nearby. The former deity was a sorry sight, his body had returned to it's normal size, but now the muscular limbs were shriveled up. Ricardio the heart crawled out of the body and began to crawl away, but Betty easily caught up to him and picked him up.

"Your going back to where you belong." Said Betty as she carried the heart to Simon.

Simon was on the ground looking incredibly weak, his eyes closed and his breath coming out in short gasp. Marceline sat by him looking worried.

"We don't have much time." Said Marceline.

Betty nodded and placed Ricardio over Simon's chest. The evil organ shouted and tried to squirm away, but whatever connection, he had with Simon, seemed to suck him into Simon's chest and he vanished. Betty then pulled out the vial of magic water and poured it into Simon's mouth. The water immediately took affect and Simon began to look healthier.

Deep within Simon's mind, Ricardio stood in an empty white room facing Simon. Ricardio glared at Simon and shook, his little limbs in anger.

"You and everyone else ruined everything! I was a god and the universe was in my grasp! I'll make you wish that you never came back!" Screamed Ricardio.

"That's not going to happen. You see I'm back and I'm putting a stop to you permanently." Said Simon as he pointed a finger at Ricardio.

A look of confusion appeared on Ricardio's face and then he noticed his entire being becoming transparent. A panicked look appeared on the organ's face.

"Wait! Stop! I...can help you! We can work together!" Cried Ricardio.

"Sorry, but no deal. It's over." Said Simon with a stern look.

Ricardio tilted his head back and screamed in anguish, before he vanished completely.

In the real world Simon opened his eyes and sat up. The human blinked his eyes and saw Betty, who embraced him and kissed him on the lips. All the others saw this and cheered for the couple. The battle was won and a couple was reunited.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27 A Brighter Future

Love and Madness

Chapter 27 A Better Future

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a story for fun.

After the battle with Ricardio things began to settle down in Ooo. Ash, Don John, Scorcher, and the Secret Society were found out about their crimes by the Wizard Police and arrested. Me-Mow was thrown into a dudgeon in the Candy Kingdom, along with the other minions, who had returned to their normal forms after, Ricardio was defeated. The King of Ooo and Toronto were kicked out of the Candy Kingdom and Bubblegum was made the ruler once more. The candy monarch then went about apologizing and making amends to all the people she had ever done wrong. Bubblegum apologized to both James and Braco for their current deformities and even volunteered to use her science to fix them. The two candy people forgave her and after several surgeries the two were eventual fixed.

The princess then turned her attention to another problem she had greatly ignored, her heir Goliad. Bubblegum constructed a large high-tech metal helmet and with the help of some banana guards, she placed the helmet on Goliad's head. As soon as the helmet was on Goliad's psychic powers were cut off and Stormo quickly took advantage to used, his own powers to knock his sibling to the ground. A bunch of banana guards quickly threw a net onto Goliad and pinned her to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Goliad as she saw Bubblegum standing nearby and glared at her.

"I'm taking responsibility, for you Goliad. You were a problem that I ignored, but now I'm going to fix it." Said Bubblegum.

"By disassembling me?" Asked Goliad.

"No. That's what I would have done it the past. I used to see people and problems as just simple machines and equations. I tried to keep my emotions out of things, but I realized that's not the way to go. People are complex and they needed to be treated with compassion. I have to start treating people like people, not like equations. So I'm not going to disassemble you Goliad, I'm going to teach you about compassion. It's something the both of us need to learn to be better rulers and better people." Said Bubblegum.

Goliad was stunned by this response, and she first thought Bubblegum was trying to make her let her guard down, but as she looked at her creator's face she couldn't find a trace of deceit. The candy Sphinx allowed herself to be carried to a large pen with a bunch of pillows in it. Bubblegum told her creation, she would be back later to talk to her, but right now she had other things to do.

Bubblegum got onto the Morrow and flew out of the Candy Kingdom. After an hour of flying, Bubblegum and the Morrow were near a desert, when she heard the sound of harp. Bubblegum looked down and saw a small figure sitting by a cave playing a harp. It was Lemonhope. The Morrow landed near the cave and Bubblegum got off and faced the lemon child. Lemonhope was thin, with long hair, dressed in some short dirty brown shorts and a ragged white shirt. Bubblegum went over to Lemonhope and sat across from him and watched him play, until he finally stopped.

"Princess." Said Lemonhope.

"Hey Lemonhope. I came to apologize." Said Bubblegum.

"Apologize for what?" Asked Lemonhope.

"For trying to force you to go back to Castle Lemongrab to confront Lemongrab and free your people. I said you had to take responsibility for your people, but I had nor right to decree what was responsible to you, since I avoided taking responsibility for Lemongrab's actions." Said Bubblegum.

"But what about all those pacts and treaties you made with the Earl? You couldn't have done anything." Said Lemonhope.

"It's true that I made several pacts and treaties with the Earl, but I should have just tossed them aside and take immediate action against the Earl. Everything, he did was because, I refused to act. The lemon people were tortured and forced into a dictatorship and the good Lemongrab was devoured by the bad one. Lemongrab was my creations and his actions were my responsibility, but I failed to take that responsibility and I forced it upon you Lemonhope. You succeed in taking down the Earl, but I should have been the one to do it. It was wrong of me to force that onto you and I'm truly sorry about it." Said Bubblegum.

Lemonhope starred at Bubblegum for several seconds and then finally he spoke.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you Lemonhope. Your forgiveness is very appreciated and there will always be a home for you back in the Candy Kingdom." Said Bubblegum.

The candy princess hopped on the morrow and flew back to the Candy Kingdom and retrieved an armored suit, before she headed off to the Fire Kingdom to go see Flame Princess. As Bubblegum arrived at the palace, Flame Princess stood up from her throne and glared at the candy monarch.

"What do you want?" Demanded Flame Princess.

"Phoebe, I came to apologize to you and your kingdom, for my past actions. I compared you to your evil ancestors and that was wrong of me. Your actions and rule have shown me your nothing like your father or the rulers before him. You are a just ruler, who deserves respect. I was a complete ding dong in believing you would try to destroy my kingdom. I locked up you up when you were a child and I took advantage of your trust and exploited it for my own purposes and for that I am truly sorry. If you wish to strike me down, I won't stop you and I have advised my people not to take action against the Fire Kingdom if I don't return. Before you think about striking me down, at least allow me to repair what I have broken." Said Bubblegum.

"What do you wish to repair?" Asked Flame Princess.

"The Sleeping Fire Giants. I wish to study the one you have so I can build you some new ones and I Royally Promise not to try to build an army of my own or exploit the one you have for any weaknesses." Said Bubblegum.

Flame Princess starred at Bubblegum for several minutes before she spoke.

"Very well. You are allowed to study my remaining Sleeping Fire Giant and I accept your apology." Said Flame Princess with a small smile.

"Thank you Phoebe." Said Bubblegum.

As Bubblegum went about building new Sleeping Fire Giants, Simon and Betty were planning their wedding. Flame Princess was having some confused emotions about Finn and her love for him, so she decided to speak to Betty about it. The young ruler flew to the Ice Kingdom and found Betty organizing a bunch of wedding decorations.

"Um...hi Betty." Said Flame Princess.

"Hey Flame Princess, what brings you here?" Said Betty.

Flame Princess began to tell Betty about her emotions with Finn and she wanted advice from a person, who was fixing to get married.

"Well it sounds like the two of you still have feelings for each other." Said Betty.

"We do, but how can we be with each other? I'll hurt him and flame shield isn't a permeant solution, because it'll eventual ware off. There just seems to be all these physical barriers between use." Said Flame Princess looking a little depress.

"Let me tell you something Flame Princess there are indeed some obstacles between you and Finn, but the one true barrier is doubt. If the two of you love each other, you should keep trying to make things workout no matter what. I dove through a portal through time to be with Simon, I went temporally insane with magic trying to figure out how to bring him back, and I helped fight an insane deity and despite all the challenges we faced, Simon and me got through it all and now we're ready to get married and spend the rest of our lives together. Love is a powerful force and if two people love each other enough, there is nothing they can't accomplish and there are no obstacles they cannot overcome." Said Betty.

Flame Princess was touched by these words.

"Your right! Thanks Betty." Said Flame Princess with a smile, before she flew off.

Several days later, the wedding was held. Marceline was wearing a black dress and a large black sunhat, when she encountered Bubblegum.

"Pebbles." Said Marceline.

"Hey Marceline. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for...everything. I'm sorry for ignoring you and I'm sorry for taking advantage of Simon's mental state to make him help me against the Fire Kingdom. I was a real jerk for awhile and I want us to be friends again." Said Bubblegum.

"Alright, were cool. I've lived long enough to know being mad and holding a grudge are bad. Besides someone has to teach you to chill." Said Marceline as she playful punched Bubblegum in the shoulder.

"Thanks." Said Bubblegum as she smiled back.

The wedding then began and Simon and Betty stood at the alter dressed in wedding attire. Finn and Flame Princess stood next to each other as they watched the couple say their vowels and kiss. Flame Princess looked over at Finn.

"Finn...I want to give us another shot. Simon and Betty went through a lot and they managed to make everything workout, so maybe we can make things work between us."

"I was thinking of giving us another shot. I didn't like how things went down and I'm sorry for that whole stupid fight with the Ice King. Our relationship is going to an adventure and we're going to see it through, until there's nothing between us." Said Finn as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a heart shaped rock.

The boy and the princess then kissed both sides of the Rock and shared a small smile with one another.

On the planet Mars, Magic Man was overseeing a bunch of construction, when there was a flash of light and Margels appeared before Magic Man.

"Margels!" Cried Magic Man happily as he ran over and embraced the women, he loved.

"It's good to see the real you Magic Man. The man I fell in love with." Said Margels as she kissed Magic Man.

On both Earth and Mars the people were striving forward to create a better and happier future for themselves and the next generation. It would be a long journey, but the people were determined and ready.

The End.


End file.
